The Bibidi, Babidi, Buu Chronicles Pt 1
by Jillian A.K
Summary: Lost in the past, while fighting for the future, young Son Gohan is swept up in a whirlwind of death and dying, loss and surrender. A past and future so terrifying as to barely be believed, and an ultimate truth which could destroy them all… Complete!
1. Prologue

Corridor of Time, part I of the Bibidi, Babidi, Buu Chronicles.

BY MARA ROBERTS

Author's Notes and Clarifying Points:

Firstly, I plan on putting any responses to reviews I hopefully get at the end of each update. Keep in mind, however, I may not have time to respond. School can keep a girl pretty busy. (And this is my senior year, too.) Ah well. Life is good despite all that. (Thinks ahead to college and shudders. "I'll have to learn… how to do… laundry!" Breaks into wails.)

There are also many flashbacks in the course of this story. This is to tie the plotline together, and hopefully to entertain. Not all flashbacks are directly related to the plot, but simply fit the mood and story. Some are just funny little anecdotes to amuse my audience. (Panics) I do have an audience, don't I? Is anyone reading this? (Looks around wildly.) Ooh! There you are. (Gives a little wave)

I will have little notes throughout the chapter. They will be marked with an (x) (where 'x' is really a number) and will be answered at the end of the chapter. I am human, so I may mistakenly put explanations at the end of the section instead. Sections are changed when there is a shift in time and/or place, such as flashbacks. I ask here and now to be forgiven for any errors, regardless of type. Please inform me of any grammatical errors – no matter how insignificant, and especially tell me of plot holes. 

*          *          This denotes a shift in place       *          *

The year (if applicable) will be here.__

~          ~          This denotes a flashback           ~          ~

Here will be a year or indication of how far back in time it is.

When I get to the fights, most of which take place at the tournament, I merely have the place centered without asterisks or any other symbol. For instance, when I go from the Qualifiers, to the Stands, to the Arena, and so forth they are as follows:

The Arena

The Stands

I do not consider this to be a terribly AU fic. The setting that is used is in the actual series. To me AU means a completely different setting, such as putting the DBZ characters in the American Revolution or having major themes changed. Mine actually fits the mold of the series.

Finally, a warning: (No, I don't mean this is NC-17). However, this fic may contain plenty of spoilers for dragonball and the Majin Buu saga of DBZ. Also, it may be graphic (depending on how much one can handle) in some fights. Fortunately (or unfortunately), I mostly have a weak stomach so I think it's pretty mild except for the opening scene. (That was hard to write in good conscience, but it had to be done). I want to show Gohan as a serious, well-developed character and not as a back up like in the series. Gohan's portrayal in the series was changed mid-way. Gohan was to fill Goku's shoes forever after a certain point, and not bring Goku back. The writer changed his mind, thus making Gohan's character very fickle and flat. It makes no sense to have Gohan rise to the occasion then have him become a weakling again. Worse, he barely does anything. He's a useless weakling. In the Buu saga the audience is all hyped up about seeing Gohan fight and he fails miserably, making things worse than ever.

I want to change that. In my fic Gohan is a much stronger, more capable character. 

Side note: About the Buu saga, had anyone out there read 'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn' yet for school, too? Does the battle between Gotenks and Buu seem reminiscent of Tom and Huck freeing Jim? So much playing around, it drives me mad! Gohan was so much more serious than Gotenks, and he was younger in his first battles as well.

One last thing: I've heard questions and comments regarding Vegeta's hair color before he came to Earth (it was a reddish-brown) and after, and the colors of his clothes and Nappa's had 'changed'. I actually have a very realistic theory about that: the planet he and Nappa were on had a red sun. Didn't anyone else notice the orange and red tint to everything? That planet had a different light spectrum than Earth's, so the colors appear different than in the 'visible' or 'white' light spectrum that we humans enjoy. There were no magic or weird explanations involved. 

Oh, I was just wondering… what is the difference between an R-rated story and an NC-17? I've never quite figured it out.

Disclaimer: This is for all the chapters. I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Gohan, Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Tien, etc. Other people got rich off of them. All I only is little Miss Mie and the plot line. Don't steal them. If you ask nicely I may lend them to you.

That's enough for now I suppose. On with the story!

Corridor of Time

BY MARA ROBERTS

Prologue Spring, Year of 686 

            A girl stood there, silent. Her shoulder-length brown hair fell was tucked neatly behind her ears, and her deep green eyes sparkled with pride and tears she would not shed. The girl bowed from the waist to a young man, her friend at her side. "It has been an honor, sir. A true honor."

            "As it has been mine," the man replied, bowing in kind. His shaggy black hair fell over his brown eyes before he straightened.

            "And now we must leave."

            The man's head fell as drops of water formed in the corner of his eyes. He blinked them back, and looked at the girl's companion, who remained silent. The boy nodded in complete and perfect understanding of all the things he wanted to say, all the questions that could not be asked. The boy stood, tall and proud, before the man. The young man abruptly stiffened his posture in response, nodding a warriors' acknowledgment. He stepped back and searched the boy's onyx colored eyes one last time before turning and walking away. He had a quest to fulfill, a legend to find.

*          *          Interlude           *          *

            A man drifted in a sea of stars, in a silent ship roaming amid the heavens. He left a strange planet with even stranger tales, not understanding how he had come to be there, but knowing he was headed for home. Unbeknownst to this traveler, his ship approached a strange cluster of nothingness, around which time and space were warped. Unaware of this distortion, he slept on in drug-induced slumber, his pod noting and correcting its course automatically across the light years. This man had a quest, though he knew it not, to create a legend for which a young man back on Earth was searching for, a search that would last for decades.

*          *          Earth          *          *

Fall, Year of 737 

            An old man wandered in a sea of green that made up the wood he hoped to make his home. His black hair had long since faded to gray, and he was sure his brown eyes no longer shone as they once did. The old man was weary, and doubtful. What was he doing, on this fool of a quest? He shook his head and traveled on twixt the trees and traps of the forest when a strange sight beckoned his eye, and his feet, that it might be more closely examined. He gasped in shock and the realization that the legend he never expected to find laid before him. _That girl was right_, he chuckled to himself. _But how, I will never understand._

            The old man picked up what would close his quest, to find a proper place to begin the next stage of his mission. At this age, it would be one heck of a task. Unbeknownst to him, excitement lit up in his bright brown eyes at the thought of this new adventure.

            He walked away with this legend. The man among the stars had done well, completed his quest, still in ignorance of having ever completed it. Through this legend the two were bound. Neither was aware of this connection, had long since forgotten the other. The man who had once drifted through space, drifted past time, was back in the place where for him the adventure began. For most, it was an ending. For the people of Earth, it was their savior, sanctuary, though most only knew of the latter half. None would know the former till long after the old man was dust.

            Who would remember, but Time Itself? Who could know the shifts and turnings of the wheel and essence of Life? Who indeed?

*          *          *          *

            Alone, on her perch among the heavens, leaning out over a sea of green, a little girl smiled to herself. Here, she thought with irony, was an ending. But for others, herself among them, it was the beginning of a great adventure. How strange, her lip curled up in a smile. How strange this Realm must be to those who observe it from afar. How strange that the ending of a tale should come before its own beginning.

            She stood and turned and walked away, satisfied that the quest had been completed. She bent sideways through the flow and ebb of Time to return to her proper Place in the Universe, as Time had both long ago, and yet in a distant future, decreed her Place to be.

*          *          Namek             *          *

Year 761 

            Somewhere on the planet, countless miles across dessert and sea, a fierce battle was being fought. He could sense it, could sense their energies rise and fall, as his own heart dipped and soared, depending on who had the upper hand. And then his heart dropped like a stone down the abyss of sorrow. The power was gone. That one great, shining Ki – his father's life force, was gone. The other one was still there, severely weakened, but pulsing with just as much evil as ever, replete with anger and rage.

            "I hate to say it kid, but if Goku's dead we have to get out of here before the planet explodes." 

            Gohan was startled, not having realized he'd spoken aloud his father's demise. The boy shook his head, sadly. He knew what he had to do. Stepping to the hatchway, he pressed the button, releasing the ramp. 

"I'm staying," Gohan said, calmly, firmly.

            "Gohan are you crazy? This is suicide!" Bulma hollered at him.

            "No way, this is life! Piccolo would understand. Dad would too. Besides, Frieza's got to be hurting after fighting my dad. Maybe I can still beat him!"

            And with that, he took off, hurtling into the wind. The planet was dying; he only had two minutes. But would it be enough? No, it wouldn't be. Piccolo and Bulma were still on the ship, and Bulma was loyal. She didn't always show it, but she was, and she wouldn't leave without him. Gohan had gone no more than a few feet when he turned around and headed back to the ship. Bulma sighed with relief.

            "So, the wind knocked some sense into ya, huh kid?" Bulma asked. When Gohan walked towards her she started to get nervous.

            "Sorry, Bulma, but I don't have a choice. You have to live, and keep Piccolo alive so we can use the dragonballs." With that, Gohan tapped Bulma lightly on the head, sending her into unconsciousness. The ship was already programmed to return to Earth; all he had to do was activate the program. He did so quickly, leaving the ship before the doorway closed. 

            Twenty seconds. That was all the time he had taken. Amazing what could be done in twenty seconds. Gohan was in the air, flying at breakneck speed when he reached out with his senses. Frieza was still on planet. Gohan heaved a mental sigh of relief. Frieza was far enough away from his ship, and in no hurry to get there, not aware Gohan's presence. Frieza thought he would reach safety in time. 

            For some unfathomable reason, Gohan glanced down. And saw his father's seemingly lifeless body sprawled out below him, still bleeding. Which meant his heart must still be pumping. Which meant..! Gohan rushed to his father's side and scooped him up, checking for a pulse. He saw a ship close by – it was the Ginyu's ship! No time to program it. He placed his dad gently inside and had it take off, praying his father would land someplace safe and get the medical attention he needed. Gohan had bigger things to worry about right now, like keeping Frieza on planet. He had wasted ten seconds with his father. No, they weren't wasted. His father had a chance to live. Those seconds were precious, though, and Frieza was closer to his own ship, a lot closer. Gohan pushed hard, going faster than before, not bothering to fly around such miniscule obstacles as mountains or cliffs but instead plowing right through them. Frieza was right in front of him, and so was the ship. He didn't have time to reach the monster. So he powered up and leveled a ki blast… right at the ship, causing a massive explosion. No choice. Now he was stuck on planet, but so was Frieza. No choice. 

            He had Frieza's attention now, oh yes; he'd definitely say that. Problem was, Gohan realized, that Frieza could survive in space, so he had to keep the monster detained.

            Without giving Frieza a moment to think, to relax, to plan, Gohan charged at him, bringing all his anger to bear. Kicking and punching in a flurry of repressed emotion coming to the fore. Just keep him busy, not much time left. Frieza was beginning to recover.

            _Crack!_ Gohan felt that one all right. Some of his ribs were cracked. Not allowing himself to give into the pain, he stopped in midair and went swinging back. He flew right into Frieza's punch, and then right through it, as he phased out and back in. Frieza turned around, expecting an assault from behind when Gohan delivered a roundhouse punch to his right temple.

            Frieza barely felt it, and only because he had been so badly hurt by Goku. Gohan had only kept him occupied this long because of fatigue and shock, but no more. His tail whacked Gohan right in the face, and he plummeted to the ground, sliding in eight feet under. Gohan pulled himself out and climbed unsteadily to his feet, all the while keeping his eye on Frieza, awaiting his next move.

            _A minute ten_, he counted in his head. _Great_, he thought sarcastically to himself. Frieza took his dear sweet time floating down before the boy in order to gloat. Gohan almost laughed. _A minute and five_. Five seconds was a long time in battle, especially intense ones like these where warriors could move faster than the eye could follow for most normal beings. He hoped the staring contest would last. Gohan had no desire to end up as a mutilated corpse in Otherworld. It was bad enough he was going to be fried. He chuckled under his breath. At least he'd die with a tan. 

            It was strange. Gohan knew he should be afraid, and yet somehow he wasn't. He felt as though his whole entire life led up to this very moment. This was where he was supposed to be, doing exactly what he was supposed to be doing. He thought back to his dad's fight with Raditz. His father hadn't been afraid of death either and so Gohan refused to be.

            And yet, he had been afraid, in other battles. Perhaps because this time death was a certainty, he had made peace with it. Maybe it was because he had someone to protect, a purpose in his death. He shrugged off the thought. It didn't really matter, he reflected to himself, just so long as Frieza went with him. A fresh surge of anger washed up through him as he recalled the many people Frieza had killed, savagely murdered: Dende, Krillian, his friends. He had failed them, but their deaths would not be in vain. 

            _A minute left_. Maybe Frieza had lost track of time. That was good, that was – In a blur, Frieza was on him, punch aimed at his jaw. Gohan went skidding back, feet dug into the ground, spraying up dirt as he backtracked into a mountainside. He created a nice-sized hole. A little dazed, he stumbled out, working his jaw around. He still felt slightly detached; the pain wasn't so immediate. Maybe he was in shock. It didn't matter. So long as Frieza died today, nothing mattered.

            Gohan jumped in the air, gaining altitude before diving down and attacking Frieza in a fury. Punch after punch connected with Frieza's head, torso and arms before Gohan levitated himself horizontally and delivered a powerful double-legged kick in the gut.

            Frieza tumbled back and flipped once but quickly recovered, as Gohan was enervated **(1)** from the ferocity of his own attack. Frieza swiped his hand through the air, connecting once more with Gohan's jaw, this time on his left side. Spit flew out of Gohan's split lips and a little blood was mixed with it. Frieza pounded Gohan in the stomach, knocking him around like a beach ball. Before Gohan flew ten meters Frieza would phase out and in behind him, kicking him in another direction.

            _Fifty-five seconds.___

            Gohan managed to block a kick with his arm and sent one of his own at Frieza's face, leaving what would be a nasty bruise, if Frieza lived long enough for it to bruise.

            They traded blows for five more seconds before Frieza went flying towards land, making a crater several meters wide and somewhat shallow. 

            Gohan was giving this fight his all. If someone had asked him five minutes ago how long he'd think he'd last against Frieza, he would have replied eight nanoseconds. That had been how long it took Frieza's lethal energy beam to cross the distance between his fingertip and the space where Gohan's head would have occupied if Vegeta hadn't pushed him out of the way.

            _Forty-eight seconds_, the mental clock ticked away. Sudden realization crossed Frieza's features. _Shit_, Gohan thought. He'd said that out loud.

            Without knowing what he was doing, acting on pure reflex, Gohan grabbed Frieza's tail as the monster attempted to pull away and orbit the planet. Miraculously, he held on, and held him back. Gohan shifted his grip to a bear hug, locking Frieza's arms next to his chest, and then pinning the monster's tail between his feet. He struggled and strained against Frieza as the monster attempted to break free, attempted, and failed.

            _Forty-five seconds_.****

            "If you hold me back, we'll both die, monkey-brat!"

  
            "Then… we'll die!"

            Frieza couldn't believe a half-breed could detain him so long. That fight with the brat's father must have weakened him more than he thought. "Look, boy, I can grant you safe passage. Just let me go!"

            "No way!" Gohan smiled weakly. "Trade my life for Earth? As if I'd ever sacrifice the people I love just so I could live. Besides, there aren't any functional space ships left, so I'd be stuck here."

            _Thirty seconds_. Frieza growled. Gohan was giving it everything he had; every bit of energy that went into keeping his body functioning was used to keep Frieza from escaping. His body started shutting down from lack of energy, hurting like nothing he ever felt before. _Just a little longer. The planet is about to explode; I only need to hold on for 26 more seconds. _

            Gohan chuckled, "How ironic, you'll die by your own attack, since you're the one who sent this planet its death blow!"

            "No chance!" Frieza yelled, twisting his body to kick at Gohan. Because he had put so much effort into holding Frieza at bay, even so small an attack was enough to set him free. Frieza fell back halfway to the planet's surface before regaining his balance. Gohan hovered above him, thinking fast.

            He raised his right hand and quickly gathered energy at the tips of his fingers, a huge mass of Ki, everything he had left. When it was about fifteen feet in diameter, he let it fly, right at Frieza.

            Frieza dodged, smirking. _18 seconds,_ the monster thought. _Plenty of time to kill him and get out of here._

            Then he looked back, in horror. _He_ hadn't been the target; the real target was Namek's core! The explosion would happen prematurely! He glared at Gohan, who smiled back.

            "I win," Gohan said with his last breath. The core super-heated and exploded from the immense pressure; Namek fell apart.

            Fire licked Gohan's body; flame engulfed his soul. It was fire and ice, all at once. It _hurt_. It was an instant that lasted forever. The lava from the core reached out, covered him, soaked him, chewed through his skin. Distantly he heard screaming, not his. _Good_, he thought. He had worried that Frieza would still have time to make it off planet, but he hadn't. He had done it. Frieza was dying, was dead. Gohan passed into welcome oblivion.

**(1)** **enervate** – to weaken


	2. Ch 01

The Corridor of Time 

BY MARA ROBERTS

Chapter 1 

            In Otherworld, two figures appeared before King Yemma. One was awake and kicking violently, demanding and screaming incoherently. Then he spied the other one, a boy, a few feet away, in a heap on the floor. King Yemma gasped. The boy looked just like Goku! But, it couldn't be…

            Before his guards could restrain the one known as Frieza, he delivered a mighty kick at the unconscious boy's torso, hurling him beyond the fence to Kami only knows where. Finally, four demon-guards wrestled the monster down and 'escorted' him to HFIL **(1)** – the Home for Infinite Losers.

            King Yemma sighed in dejection. The evil ones always put up a fuss at being dead. So much paperwork!

            "Kibuto!" King Yemma ordered his demon-guard. "Find that boy and bring him here, he needs to be checked in."

  
            "Yes sir," Kibuto replied.

            "Set up a search grid, and what was that boy's name?" Yemma asked.

            "Umm… I believe…" Kibuto checked the list. 

"Gohan," he replied. "Son, Gohan."

King Yemma gasped in a sharp intake of air. Needless to say, he was quite surprised. Startling himself out of his shock, he sent Kibuto to look for him, along with a search party.

Son Gohan. Son Goku's son? It had to be; the resemblance was remarkable. But he was so young, and Goku would never let anything happen to his family; he would die first. So why wasn't Goku here in Otherworld? It was still puzzling him when King Yemma looked up to see the long line that had formed during the minor delay. Inwardly, he groaned. He hated paperwork.

*          *          On Earth          *          *

            Meanwhile, back on Earth, Chi-Chi was worrying herself senseless. Something had happened, she knew. A mother always knew. Goku was hurt; she could sense it. And Gohan? Well, planet Namek was a long way away from Earth, and Gohan didn't have as much power as Goku and was harder to sense. Not that Chi-Chi had ever perfected ki sensing in the first place. She shrugged it off and told herself not to worry. But the nagging doubt would not go away.

*          *          Otherworld       *          *

            Gohan woke up to feel a horrible pain in his stomach. He looked at his cracked armor and winced at the nasty bruise he saw through the hole. _Wonder where that came from?_ He thought to himself. He stood up and brushed himself off, never mind there wasn't any dust _to _brush off. _Old habits die hard, after all. **Die**._

            The word echoed in his skull. Yes, he was dead. "So," Gohan mused. "This is Otherworld. Where's that King Yemma Dad had mentioned?"

            He looked around. Everything was white: the floor, ceiling, and walls. Everything. Doing a slow three hundred sixty degree turn, he spied a corridor not four yards from him. "Hmm. I wonder if he's down this pathway? Funny, dad never mentioned it. On the other hand, why would he?"

            There were strange symbols above the arch-doorway. Probably Kai-language. Shrugging to himself and working the kinks out of his shoulders, Gohan opened the big, heavy white door and proceeded to enter. It had a curved ceiling, almost an arch, except it was a hallway, though there were archways every so often that Gohan could see. And between these arches were images, like a convoluted, contorted **(2)** television screen, showing an image from every channel all at once. He even recognized a few people, like his dad. It was an image of his battle with Frieza. Another few feet down and there was Krillian going up against the Ginyus. Most people though, he didn't recognize. Gohan guessed this tunnel showed important past events, or something. It didn't really matter. He kept on walking; the images kept changing. The corridor never ended. 

*          *          On Earth          *          *

            Six weeks had passed, long enough for Bulma to reach Earth. She had begrudgingly strapped Piccillo to a med-stretcher and bandaged him up as best she could. Which was, she admitted, a pretty damn good job. She was a genius after all. Telling herself that if Piccillo died the dragonballs would disappear, she nursed her own sore head while half-heartedly cursing Gohan. He was dead; there was little doubt of that. And he had saved her, poor kid. Bulma sighed. What would Chi-Chi say? Whatever it was, it wouldn't be harsh enough. Unconscious or not, she had abandoned Gohan, had failed to convince him to return to Earth. No matter that he was right, that Frieza would have probably come and destroyed Earth. That wouldn't matter to Chi-Chi. She was his mother, and he was her pride and joy. And he was dead. _But we _still_ have the dragonballs!_ Bulma thought fiercely.

            As she lightly set down in Capsule Corps expansive back yard, she spared a glance back at Piccillo. He was definitely mending, and would survive. She climbed out of the Namekian spaceship, getting the hoverbed ready for Piccillo. Chi-Chi came charging out of the building, making a mad dash to the ship. Bulma had called two hours into the flight, when she had woken up, to announcing her coming return. She hadn't told Chi-Chi the news. It was best, she had thought, to tell her face-to-face. Now she wished she had just gotten it over with. At least she'd have been a few million parsecs away. She could have even landed on another planet! Oh, well. 

            She grabbed Chi-Chi's arm before she bolted up the ramp. "Chi, we need to talk. You might want to sit down."

            Of course, Chi-Chi did no such thing, but she worried. "What?!? Is Gohan hurt, is he sick? Let me go to him!"

            Bulma sighed and shook her head. "He isn't there. He isn't there…"

Bulma's voice trailed off in grief as she bit back a sob. "He's on Namek, or rather, where Namek used to be."

            Chi-Chi's legs slowly collapsed out from under her. She floated softly to the ground. "What are you saying?" She demanded, shakily.

            "Gohan's dead. Namek exploded, and Gohan's dead," she answered, voice heavy with emotion. She then went on in a rush. "I tried to get him to come back to Earth, but he knocked me out, after saying he had to face Frieza again! I tried, Chi-Chi, I really tried!"

            But Chi-Chi wasn't listening; she had fainted. The Ox King came out and said, "Oh, dear! What happened?"

            "Let's go inside, and set Piccillo up somewhere else." She replied.

*          *          Capsule Corp. 35 minutes later *          *

            After Chi-Chi woke up and had to be retold, she sat very quietly, in shock, white knuckles gripping her teacup. Bulma could see hairline cracks start to form, but said nothing. Her father was taking care of Piccillo in the med room. Everyone sat around the couches, silent, thinking over what they'd been told. Except, of course, for Vegeta. He was as calm and relaxed as ever – on the outside, at least. Inside, he was boiling mad! How dare Goku surpass him again! And his son Gohan seemed to be a true Saiyjin, more so than his baka **(3)** of a father. How could a mere boy succeed where all others had failed, where _he_ had failed? It unnerved him.

            "But, listen. We can use the dragonballs! We just need to gather them and wish Gohan back!" Puar announced.

            At that, Chi-Chi sat bolt upright, a glow on her face. "You're right! You're absolutely right! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

            "Which set of dragonballs should we go after?" Roshi asked. He was referring to Earth's dragonballs, and the Namekian ones. When Goku had been fighting Frieza the wishes hadn't quite gone as planned. Dende sorrowed at the thought. 

On Earth, everything had worked out. They had wished that all the people killed over the past six months to be revived, so long as they hadn't been serving Frieza at the time. This brought back all the Nameks – including those slaughtered by Vegeta, and Vegeta himself was revived as well. 

On Namek, however, young Dende had panicked and misspoke the wish. He had asked that all those who had been revived be sent to Earth, and thus the wish discarded Gohan, Goku, Piccillo, Krillian and Bulma, leaving them stranded on Namek. 

            No one blamed Dende, however. It was an honest, though fatal, mistake. But Gohan and Goku could still be revived. Vegeta was actually glad the wish had been messed up. If Gohan and Goku hadn't remained on Namek, Frieza would still be alive and go on a rampage. And since Goku was raised on Earth…

            "And how can we tell them apart?" Oolong demanded. "Unless the radar can tell which is which?"

            Oolong's questions pulled Dende from his musings.

            Bulma answered the Turtle hermit's question first. "We'll use the Namekian dragonballs, so we don't have to wait a year and we get three wishes besides! And Earth's dragonballs are inert, so we won't have to pick them out from the other set." 

            Dende got up and paced excitedly. "Okay, then, let's hurry up. I screwed up big time and I want to make it up to Chi-Chi and Gohan!"

            The Elder sighed, "We don't blame you Dende, but by all means, let's start."

*          *          One Week Later          *          *

            The dragonballs were all assembled, and Porunga was summoned. The sky turned black, and a mighty thunder caused everyone to duck down in fright. A lightning bolt pierced the sky and stayed there, slowly forming into the dragon, Porunga.

            "Okay, Chi-Chi, who do you want revived first?" Bulma asked.

            "Bring Goku back! That way Gohan's daddy is here to see him!"

            "Okay! Porunga, listen up, we want Goku and Gohan to Earth's check in station in Otherworld!!"

            Red eyes glowed scarlet. "This cannot be done," the dragon replied.

            "Eh, why not?" Roshi demanded. "What's wrong?"

            "The one called Goku still lives."

            "Oh!" Chi-Chi cried out, happily. "Then let's wish him to Earth!"

            The eyes glowed again. "Your wish is granted."

            Suddenly, Goku appeared, ten feet away in a ridiculous outfit, using crutches to balance himself. He bore an expression that spoke of recent recovery, which quickly changed to confusion as he recognized Earth. "Chi-Chi, Bulma? What's going on?"

            Chi-Chi said nothing, speechless. She ran and sobbed in her husband's arms, finally letting the tears out.

            "Listen, Goku," Bulma said. "Gohan died and we're about to wish him back. I want you to be strong for him and give him a hug, okay?"

            Goku looked shocked, but nodded. "He must have been the one who put me on the ship! I landed on planet Yarduth. They described a very interesting technique I'll have to try…" His voice faded off. "Cheer up, Chi, Gohan will be home soon. Right, Bulma?"

            "You got it, Goku! Porunga, we wish Gohan to the check in station in the spirit realm!"

            Porunga nodded, eyes glowing a third time, not bothering to mention that all of Spirit World, until past Snakeway, was considered part of the check-in station area – including the mysterious corridor Gohan was still walking aimlessly down. All Porunga wanted was to go back to sleep. "It is done."

            Bulma grinned. "And for our last wish… Let's bring Gohan back to LIFE!"

            Bulma shouted out the last word.

            Eyes glowed red for a forth and final time. "It is done."

            The dragon disappeared and the balls scattered, not to be used for another Namekian year. Chi-Chi and Goku glanced around excitedly, looking for sign of their son. But Goku couldn't sense him, anywhere. The dragon must have made a mistake, but that was impossible. Wasn't it?

*          *          Otherworld       *          *

            Gohan was still meandering the corridor, watching the pictures flash by, content with his slow, plodding pace. After all, he was dead, what time did he have to lose? Suddenly there was a blinding white light and a heaviness he was unused to – his body had mass again! Before he could ponder what this meant he was gone, teleported back to Earth. 

**(1)** Ever notice how, if you add a dash to the bottom of F and I in HFIL, you spell HELL? That's also how I pronounce HFIL – I just say Hell. It's easier than pronouncing all the letters.

**(2) convoluted** – intricate, complicated; **contorted** – distorted, twisted****

**(3) baka** – Japanese for idiot


	3. Ch 02

** The Corridor of Time**

** B****Y M****ARA R****OBERTS**

Chapter 2

On Earth 

With a whoosh of displaced air, Gohan found himself on Kami's lookout. And Kami was there to greet him. But where were the others? They were probably at the island, he guessed. He looked up. The sky was clear blue; it was a beautiful day. Wait a minute – BLUE? The sky should be black! And there should be storm clouds, and… Gohan shrugged it off. Maybe his revival had been the last wish and the clouds dissipated really, really fast.

Kami and Mr. Popo headed towards him, warily. Gohan, in his innocence and shock at being alive, didn't notice.

"Hello Mr. Kami-sama, Mr. Popo-sama." Gohan bowed respectfully. "I hope you don't mind my abrupt departure, but I really want to go home right now."

And with that he took off, leaving a very shocked and confused God and His assistant behind.

Popo sputtered, "Who… was that?"

"I've no idea," Kami replied.

The Stratosphere 

Gohan decided to head for the island; that was where the gang usually gathered, especially if they were summoning the dragon. The city would be shocked at the sight of the giant lizard, and their home was too far out of the way to assemble there easily, even considering most of the gang could fly.

"Hey, there's the old man," Gohan said excitedly to himself. It wasn't the usual island, why was he out here? It didn't matter, though. He could sense Roshi's Ki very clearly. So where were the others? Perhaps Roshi would know. He waved at the island, hoping that some of the people there would see him. Two people were sparring down below. Krillian and Yamcha? They seemed kind of different, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He materialized between them.

And they attacked… _him_?

Without even thinking about it he blocked their blows and whipped them into each other before tossing them into the shoreline. It was shallow water, only a couple of inches deep.

The two looked shocked; they were after all, Master Roshi's pupils and among the top fighters in the world. The strange boy's arrival had surprised them and they attacked, fearing evil intentions. When they came to enough to see a small boy, about five years old… They were humiliated at having been defeated single handedly by a toddler! Both of them! At once!

Just inside the doorway, Roshi, who was watching his students, fell over anime style.

But their shock was nothing compared to Gohan's. Krillian and Yamcha… were kids. He hadn't realized from the air, but there were definite differences. Krillian would grow a couple more feet and Yamcha's face would mature a bit. The only explanation Gohan could conceive was that he was in the past. But how? He decided to play along with whatever was happening. He had nowhere else to go, so he might as well stay with Master Roshi, Krillian, Yamcha and Dad. But where was his father? He decided not to ask any questions or act like he knew them. So what would he say? Maybe he could ask to be made a pupil of Master Roshi… but that could wait. He wanted to make sure his future friends would be okay.

"I'm sorry I attacked you. You two startled me, and I just reacted," Gohan apologized, helping them out of the water.

Krillian gave him a funny lucky, and said, "Hmmm."

His clothes are funny, Krillian thought. He wore a blue body stocking and some sort of armor over that. Black boots and white gloves completed the ensemble. Krillian had never seen the like of it before.

"That's okay, uh… kid. You startled us, too. That's why we attacked in the first place. I guess all our reflexes are overly taut."

"Yeah, I guess." Gohan put his hand behind his head in a classic Son™ gesture.

Krillian and Yamcha exchanged a glance. Except for his age, this kid looked just like Goku!

"Say, kid, what's your name?"

Gohan stammered. "It's, uh, Gohan."

"Really," Yamcha asked. "Y'know, you kinda look like our friend Goku."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, man. It's freaky," Krillian replied.

"Well, maybe we're related, or something."

"Maybe, what's your full name?" Yamcha asked.

"S- Son Gohan."

"Yeah, I'd say you're definitely related. Goku's full name is Son Goku, so, I guess you're cousins or something."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

At that moment Roshi recovered from his faint and opened the porch door. 

Roshi's Island 

Year 752

"Welcome to the island. Well, kid, you look exhausted. Why don't you come on in and we'll fix you up something to eat," Roshi invited Gohan into the house.

Gohan perked up at the mention of food. He hadn't eaten since… since, well, before he died. His stomach grumbled happily and he pranced on into the house and turned into the corridor leading to the kitchen.

Krillian and Yamcha exchanged a glance. They hadn't finished their training yet, and Launch was taking a nap so lunch wasn't ready… oh. Of course, _Roshi_ would be the one to go wake her, and he probably hoped that by surprising her with the little change in routine he'd catch her in something he shouldn't see… The two students shook their head in weary dismay, well used to the tricks the old pervert used to try and satisfy his frisky side. His only decent attribute was that he was a martial arts master. They grinned and headed in.

" 'K Gohan, I'll show you to the…" Yamcha started to say 'kitchen' when he stopped. The kid was already there, seated at the table. Had he been here before?

Gohan saw the odd look Yamcha was giving him, realized his mistake and spoke up. "Umm-hum. That soup smells delicious!"

Yamcha nodded in agreement. Of course, Launch had left the soup to warm while she took the nap. The kid had a good nose, just like… Goku. Yamcha wondered. Yet another trait that runs in the family. Those two must be closely related. 

As he was passing by Gohan, a thought struck him. Glancing to see his Gohan had a tail he sighed in relief when he realized if he had had one, it was gone now.

Krillian eyed Yamcha him curiously, until he saw where Yamcha was looking. Panicking himself, he checked over to make sure that, yes indeed, their new friend _was_ tailless.

Gohan, oblivious to their looks, contentedly sniffed the air, waiting for the pot to boil. 

Just then Launch entered the room, yawning, followed by a disappointed Roshi. Gohan looked at her and asked, "What's your name?"

Launch started at the question, and smiled sleepily. 

"Oh, hello there," she said in all politeness. "My name is Launch. What's your name?"

"Son Gohan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Launch."

"Oh, wow. I just realized that we didn't introduce ourselves. My name's Krillian, kid. And my buddy and sparing partner over there is Yamcha. And behind Launch is our master, the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi." Krillian finished his little speech with a, "and Goku isn't here but I can't wait until you meet him. It'll be like looking into an older version of yourself!"

Gohan chucked wryly. They didn't know the half of it.

"So, boy, what are you doing here? Did you come to receive my training?" Roshi inquired. "I don't take just anybody, but you seem very strong for your age, and you're young enough not to have been taught incorrectly. You're the perfect student to mold into a master."

"Well, not really. I have been trained, but I wouldn't mind learning from another sensei." He had considered turning the offer down, but it wasn't a bad idea to learn new techniques. He'd just have to be careful not to hurt anybody.

"You've been trained? But you're just a kid!" Krillian exclaimed.

"Well, you're never to young to start learning. I should have known, after seeing how you knocked those two into the water." _Seeing,_ Roshi thought to himself. _I barely even saw a blur._ _I must have been distracted_, Roshi mused.

By this time Launch had moved over to the stove and turned up the dial. She faced Gohan and gasped. "Oh, my. You have a tear in your shirt. Take it off and I'll fix it for you. It will only take a second."

"Hmm…" Krillian realized Launch was right; he should have noticed it earlier. A martial artist should always be aware of everything, so as not to be taken by surprise.

"Okay," Gohan said, taking off the armor and body stocking, handing her the torn pieces of clothing. 

"That's nasty!" she exclaimed, taken by surprise at the black and blue mark that had formed on Gohan's abdomen. She bustled over to the medicine cabinet and starting searching through the supplies before finally selecting an ointment and swabbing at his bruise.

"Does that hurt?" she asked, concerned.

"No, not really."

"Good." She left with clothes in hand, intending to fix and wash them.

Krillian, however, was in slight shock. Thos Gohan kid had a very defined physique for anybody, but for a child…? Just what kind of training could give someone who's still supposed to be mostly baby fat such an imposing set of muscle?

"Hey… uh… Gohan? Just who was your sensei?"

Gohan turned to face him before replying (babbling, really), "He prefers to remain anonymous. He only trained me to fight in a battle, after I almost killed my uncle who was torturing my dad because Dad wouldn't kill for my uncle, and Uncle had kidnapped me so Dad went after him, and some friends of my uncle were going to show up in a year to get revenge on Uncle's death so he – my sensei – kidnapped me (for the second time that day) and trained me for the year."**(1)**

All this was said in a breathy rush. Krillian could only nod, dumbly, pretending to understand all of what was just said. He understood something about a Dad… wait a minute, a Dad?!? This kid had family, and they had to be worried. This kid had been kidnapped for the past year…?

"Your dad has got to be worried about you, Gohan. What's his phone number?"

Gohan's mind raced. "Um, no need to call him. He died protecting me from Uncle."

"Oh. Sorry," Krillian apologized.

"Don't be; it wasn't your fault."

"What about your mother?"

"She's… kinda… gone, too," Gohan stumbled through his reply, unsure of what excuse to make, when he realized he had just implied her death. At least he wouldn't have to be returned to any family, if there were a way to get back to the future. _I really need to learn how to lie._

Krillian grimaced, aware he had probably evoked a painful memory, and decided to drop the subject of family for now.

Yamcha sidled up next to Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan," he said, to get his attention, and his mind off his mother, "Just what is that armor made of, anyway?"

It worked like a charm, or so he thought. Actually, Gohan was relieved there were no more prying questions to answer. "Um, I don't know. A… friend… gave them to me, and I never asked."

"Yeah, oh well. You have a nice figure, so you really must practice the martial arts pretty seriously huh?"

"Yeah. Mom wanted me to be a scholar, but sensei kinda put a dent in that plan." 

"Did you really fight in a battle? With the men who wanted to avenge your uncle?"

Krillian looked up. He hadn't realized Yamcha had listened to their conversation, and had apparently made more sense of it than he had. He looked at Yamcha, appraisingly. He would have made a decent fighter even without Master Roshi's tutelage. He pays close attention to his environment. _I'll have to work on that myself, so I don't fall behind._

Roshi had been listening all the while, too. People could learn a lot if they'd only shut up. Just who was this mysterious sensei? He doubted he had been very kind to the boy. Gohan must have been hard pressed and constantly pushed to the brink of exhaustion to be so muscle-bound within a year. He sighed to himself. _On the other hand, it did seem to be a matter of life and death, so the sensei may not have had much choice on the matter. Gohan's uncle sounds dangerous, after what he did. No doubt his friends were, too._

Gohan prickled a bit, picking up a little of Roshi's thoughts. _Yeah,_ he said to himself. _They were deadly. They killed Yamcha and my sensei and Krillian was hurt really badly. And then he survived, only to die on Namek. I wonder if Piccillo and Bulma have made it to Earth yet? And if my dad is safe._ He shook off those thoughts. They didn't help him at all. Besides, Bulma would have come to after a while and taken care of Mr. Piccillo, if only to save the dragonballs. Anything could be fixed with them, no matter what else went wrong. Anything, he said sternly to himself.

But he knew, deep inside, that things had gone wrong, drastically so. Somehow the dragon had revived him in the past, and he didn't even know if his friends were aware of it.

As he sank deeper into his thoughts, something pulled his mind back to the surface. Mmm-Hmm. That smelled good.

Launch was placing a bowl of chicken noodle soup before him. He dug in, forgetting the unpleasant possibilities. Gohan stopped trying to figure out how things had gone so wrong to land him in the past, or how to get back home. He ate his fill, providing Krillian with another similarity between Gohan and his best friend, Goku. It really was beginning to get freaky. When Gohan's stomach was satisfied, he let out a yawn and sighed contentedly. 

"Well, you've had a busy day. Boys, why don't you show Gohan to your rooms and let him sleep? Then, back outside for training."

"Yessir," Yamcha replied, getting up.

"This way, Gohan."

After tucking him in under the covers and wishing goodnight, even though it was just after the middle of the day, the two returned outside and practiced their lessons from the day before.

Tomorrow, Roshi decided, he would see how much this boy knew about martial arts, and see to his education as well. A mother's wishes should always be observed, after all.

So Krillian and Yamcha baked away in the hot sun, and Gohan curled his feet beneath him and dreamed happily of days to come. His last thought was of Yamcha and Krillian. _It's just as well I gave my real name. I wouldn't have been able to hide the similarities between my dad and me._

* * *

**(1)** For any grammar geeks out there like myself (ok, I'm not so great concerning grammar. I'm dependent on spell/grammar check), 'Dad' and 'Uncle' are not capitalized when following a possessive pronoun, such as 'my'. 

Oh, and if you've seen dragonball, you know Roshi took his students to a bigger island to train.


	4. Ch 03

**The Corridor of Time  
  
BY MARA ROBERTS  
  
Chapter 3**  
  
Capsule Corp.  
Year 762

"Where is my son?" Chi-Chi screamed across the room. After the dragon disappeared and the dragonballs scattered, everyone had waited in a stunned silence for Gohan to appear before them. Remembering Namek and how Piccillo hadn't shown up exactly where the dragon had been, everyone reached out excitedly to sense for Gohan's energy. They found no trace of his ki signature.  
  
The Namekian Elder tried to explain what had happened, but he was at a loss himself. And as he was taking the brunt of Chi-Chi's rage, he didn't have much time to figure out exactly what went wrong. Bulma and Piccillo went over the wish many, many times. The exact phrase had been right on, he had been at Earth's spiritual check-in station, and then revived. He should have been on Earth...

Otherworld  
where time doesn't exist

Kibuto had looked long and hard for an eternity, but he found no sign of Son Gohan. He was beginning to worry. There were all sorts of dangers in Otherworld, the transition plane between Heaven and Hell. Beings of the upper resting places could come and go, and sometimes an eternal sufferer escapes and wrecked havoc for an eternity or two before he was subdued into submission. If the lad were caught into a whirlpool of enervation... The Ogier shuddered at the thought. Oh, the Ogier prayed to the Kais, please do not let the boy be caught in such a place that makes Hell look peaceful.  
  
He continued his trek to where Gohan had been last seen when he noticed an anomaly. The Corridor... he was suddenly flooded with relief. The door was slightly ajar; there was hope! The boy had stuck to the main passageway, he likely wasn't aware of the shoot-offs into other... The Ogier shook his head and got back to business.  
  
Kibuto summoned the keypad and used his pass to access the vids that followed the people in the corridor. Someone was in there! Immediately he ordered a search and rescue squad brought into the vicinity. Now if only Gohan hadn't fallen through the barriers within the walls... but that life force was still in there; whose could it be but Gohan's? The rescue team entered the corridor and sped through, to find the boy before trouble found him.

Roshi's Island  
Year 352

Gohan woke up bright and early, eager to see his mother's shining face at the breakfast table. He looked around, and memory came crashing back. He wasn't home in his room; he was on Roshi's island. He was not surrounded by books and other educational tools but by smelly socks and sweat-soaked gi. And he was not alone; two bodies shared the room with him. Specifically, Krillian's and Yamcha's.  
  
As sunlight streaked through the windows, his roommates stirred as well, and dressed for the day in Roshi's colors. They were proud to wear his symbol on their fighting gi.  
  
"Hey, it's good that you're up. Before breakfast we do early morning exercises, like skipping and zigzags, and delivering milk," Krillian explained.  
  
Yamcha elaborated, "If you'll be staying with us, Master Roshi probably wants to test you and see what you can do. Why don't you get dressed and head on outside? Of course, you won't be expected to keep up with us, but don't worry about that. You'll be there soon enough. Just do your best and you'll be fine."  
  
Gohan nodded and put on the Saiyjin armor Vegeta had given him so long ago at Namek. The three headed outside to wait for Master Roshi.  
  
Finally the master emerged, and he carried with him a smaller version of his school's colors.  
  
"Here, Gohan, put these on," Roshi proffered the clothes. Seeing Gohan's confused look he added, "That armor looks pretty inhibiting. I want to see what you can do without anything holding you back or slowing you down."  
  
"Okay," Gohan nodded in understanding. Deciding not to mention the armor's flexibility – the technology didn't exist in his time on Earth, so he knew it would be very odd in the past to say the least – he striped down to his underwear and put on the orange and navy gi of the Turtle Hermit School. Roshi then led him over to a rock and told him to run as fast as he could to the tree, which was one hundred meters away. He would be timed.  
  
"Ready?" Gohan nodded. "Okay, then. Go!"  
  
And just like that, as though no time had passed, Gohan was standing by the tree. For an instant it seemed there had been two of him, but that meant he had moved at the speed of light!  
  
Gohan looked around. Jaws were in laps, and his friends were in shock. I guess I overdid it a bit.  
  
"Just how much do you train?" Yamcha asked, shakily.  
  
"Sixteen hours a day," Gohan replied, when he realized his friends took him seriously. "Um... I was just joking. I've never timed myself, but I do train a lot."  
  
"Oh," Yamcha looked relieved.  
  
"Well," Roshi butted in, "your speed is impressive, but you can never know enough technique. One day, you may find an opponent as fast as you are, and if he's smarter, he'll win."  
  
Gohan nodded sagely, "Yes, I know. Three times so far in battle I have faced adversaries, faster, stronger and smarter than myself. I would have died if it weren't for my... dad..." Gohan's voice trailed off at the end.  
  
The others exchanged glances. There were people faster than Gohan?  
  
Master Roshi interrupted their thoughts, "Now let's see how strong you are."  
  
"'K." Before Master Roshi could assign him a task, Gohan walked over to a mountain and punched it. It crumbled immediately into rubble.  
  
"I... I... uh...I think we'll work a bit on your education. Body should never outstrip mind, after all. You boys go on with your normal routine."  
  
The two walked off, talking. "Yeah, he's defiantly stronger that Goku. Who'd have imagined?"  
  
"So, with all this training and fighting I assume you haven't had much time for studying, correct?"  
  
"No," Gohan said. "I haven't been studying of late."  
  
"Okay then, lets start with the basics."  
  
"Okay. There's this one concept I can't seem to manage, concerning rotating conics and anti-derivatives..." Gohan then proceeded to go into a whole string of technical terminology, effectively overwhelming Roshi with his scintillating conversational proficiency **(1)**, much as I am doing to you now with my 'verbose' vocabulary.

Capsule Corp.  
Year 762

Bulma sighed. Everyone sat around the living room in a stunned stupor. They had tried everything they could think of, but all had failed. Goku had planned on scouring the world over for his son, but Bulma told him it was futile. The only plan that could work would take one hundred and twenty days, and then some. By then they would have gathered the dragonballs and could demand an explanation from Porunga. If he failed to answer, they would wish for one, and then wish Gohan back home. The third wish would be to revive Yamcha, as Tien and Chaoztu would undoubtedly want to be brought back together. It would take two more times of summoning the dragon to revive Tien and Chaoztu. The third wish would bring Krillian to Earth's check-in station in the spirit realm, and a fourth summoning of the dragon a third of a year later to bring him back for good.  
  
But for now, everyone sat, and mourned, and comforted the Sons as best they could.  
  
"A-hem." Someone coughed. As everyone looked to see who dared impose on their grief, they saw none other than Kami himself, standing there.  
  
"I believe I can answer all your questions..." the god began.

* * *

**(1)** First off, I'm actually amazed that I managed to cram so many SAT words into one little sentence. I sort of have them on my mind; I'm taking it in two weeks, (of course, by the time I post I'll have gotten my scores back) but you can still wish me luck. Okay, for those of you who don't have mothers who send you to a professional tutoring place that hands out more work than an English teacher (takes deep breath) I was basically saying Gohan was speaking Greek. For specific definitions, please see below.  
  
**technical** – long, specific words usually based so much in Latin that it's scary. **terminology** – fancy words; **effectively** – successfully; **overwhelming** – crushing; **scintillating** – very smart sounding; **conversational** – talking; **proficiency** – skill; **verbose** – wordy; **vocabulary** – something every sane English student runs screaming in terror from, at least in my class. My English teacher made us memorize the list of 20 words, look up a definition, write how ever many definitions there were down, as well as a lot of synonyms (and I do mean a LOT), and antonyms (and not just one or two). And we had to write a sentence with context clues. We also had to know the parts of speech, their variations, and those parts of speech... I mean, how annoying! But, I must admit, it increased my vocabulary by leaps and bounds.  
  
I know I went overboard with the definitions, but I've always found that even when simple words are surrounded by long, Kami-only-knows-what-they mean words, it's easy to forget what the easy words mean, too. 


	5. Ch 04

**The Corridor of Time  
  
BY MARA ROBERTS  
  
Chapter 4  
**  
Roshi's Island to S.M.A.T.  
Year 752 – 753

And so the days passed. Gohan studied technique under Master Roshi; he had no need for strength training but the Turtle Hermit always made sure Gohan got a good workout anyway.  
  
Roshi was completely lost on the tutoring, so Gohan continued his own studies independently.  
  
Everyone was preparing very hard for the Tenkai Boudakai. Gohan had reluctantly entered; he had never fought before a crowd, and was a little nervous.  
  
"Hey, I just realized," Krillian said to Gohan. "When we get there you're going to meet Goku for the first time. It's freaky how you two look so much alike; more so now that you stopped gelling back your hair. That wasn't a good look for you."  
  
"Hmmm," Gohan said, preoccupied with the thought of meeting his father as a child. "Hey, wait a minute. It's better than bald!"  
  
"For your information, all serious martial artists shave their heads. I could have hair if I wanted to."  
  
"You're serious? Then why does your head look so shiny?"  
  
"I keep it well waxed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Enough chatter," Roshi interrupted. "We're here, it's time to sign up."  
  
Everyone lined up to submit his entries. Roshi still planned to enter, even to lose at the hands of Gohan, but it was only right that the last master fall publicly so no one could cry foul. The sun would set on his time, and rise on Gohan's. He didn't need to worry about keeping the boy serious as a martial artist, striving to surpass someone as Goku did to surpass 'Chun'. Gohan hadn't spoken much of his battles, but there were a few scars here and there, very faint, but they were there. No, Gohan would continue to train to protect the people he loved against any possible, more terrifying threats.  
  
Gohan stepped up to the counter and clambered up so he could see over it.  
  
"I'd like to enter for the tournament," Gohan said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you seem a little young. Don't you think you should wait until your older and more experienced before you come back? You could get seriously hurt in there."  
  
Seeing there was a problem, Roshi walked over to straighten this guy out.  
  
"Nonsense," he said. "The only people who have to worry are the people who go up against this kid."  
  
"And you are...?" The man inquired.  
  
"His teacher, the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi."  
  
"M- m... ma- ma...Master R-roshi?" the man stumbled. "Oh, I didn't know he was of your school. I'll sign him up right away."  
  
Inwardly, he thought Roshi was getting senile to let so small a boy enter. Not that he'd say that to the master's face, of course.  
  
And by the same token, Roshi didn't tell the man he could hear his thoughts. He nodded and told Gohan to stand by the others waiting for Goku to arrive.  
  
As the clerk's replacement showed up, he scurried away gratefully. Roshi told the new man, "By the way, I'm here to sign up, too. My name is Jackie Chun."  
  
"Oh, yes. You won the tournament last time. It is a pleasure to have you here again, sir."  
  
Roshi nodded, and replied in kind. This man was much more amicable. He went to stand by his pupils.  
  
And the sun hit noon and began to fall. Closer and closer, dusk came. The golden globe inched down the sky, until everyone feared Goku would be too late to sign up. Frantically, Roshi ordered Krillian to sign Goku up. Krillian nodded and hurried to do as asked. Just as he reached the sign up station however, someone yelled out, "Wait. There he is! He made it!"  
  
And so he had, with seconds to spare. Everyone grinned at the sight of this wild boy with tousled hair before Roshi reminded Goku that he still hadn't signed up. He went over and gave his name, the last entry of the tournament.

Otherworld  
where time doesn't exist

Kibuto called in his discovery to his partner and search leader, Kibuki.  
  
"The Corridor, huh?" Kibuki asked. "I think that happened once before."  
  
"Yes, but that was at least somewhat supervised."  
  
"Yemma's not going to like this."  
  
"You're telling me! He's going to be mad as HFIL!"  
  
Yemma was angry. He roared at the guards, hollered at the clerks, and barked at the people waiting nervously in line.  
  
Yemma was angry. Angry because paperwork was piling higher and higher about the mysterious disappearance of Son Gohan. Angry because he feared Goku's wrath next time he returned to Heaven, only to find his son missing. And angry because he knew in his heart, that poor little Gohan, only five years old, an eternity dead, was alone, lost, and no doubt very much afraid.  
  
Yemma could only pray he was waiting to be found, and had not wandered anywhere dangerous.  
  
He could only pray.  
  
The search grid had found nothing, and they were now beginning to suspect young Gohan had wondered down that, that _corridor_, the Corridor of Time. And worse, it had been built with _magic_. And not just any magic, mind you. Oh, no, that would not have bothered Yemma one bit. But this was _magic_ magic, the magic of the gods, of Creation! Time started, and ended in that Corridor. Paradox ran rampant there, waiting for its chance to undo Time.  
  
Yemma shuddered. Oh, the things that could be undone. That which might never come to be.

The Supreme Martial Arts Tournament  
Qualifying Rounds  
Year 753

"Alright, everyone, gather round..." a monk announced, waiting for the participants to assemble themselves. "It's time for the drawing of lots. In the four corners of the room you will find a box with a quarter of the number of contestants. The boxes do not correspond to the blocks in which you will be fighting and are mixed up so there are some numbers from all the blocks in each."  
  
Having heard this same speech the year before, the veteran fighters had already headed to the clerks to pick their number. Roshi led the group to the one furthest form the door and to the right... only to run into a trio of bizarre looking men. Apparently one of them knew Roshi as well, as the two immediately growled upon sight of the other.  
  
"Turtle Hermit," the stranger greeted him through clenched teeth.  
  
"Crane Master," he returned, failing to look civil.  
  
Gohan glanced between the two, trying to figure out just what was gong on. He looked to the others for an explanation, but he could see them same confusion grace their faces as well. He shrugged it off and the two men parted, Roshi continuing to the right, and the stranger going to the left, followed by two fighters who were apparently his students.  
  
Krillian stepped up to the desk.  
  
"Number forty-one," the clerk announced.  
  
Yamcha was next.  
  
"Number two hundred and thirty-six."  
  
Then it was Goku's turn.  
  
"Number eighty-eight."  
  
Gohan pulled out a number.  
  
"One hundred fifty-nine."  
  
The four walked away to see where they were on the board and were grateful they wouldn't fight each other until the matches held in the grand arena, in front of an audience.  
  
Roshi put his hand in, now somehow disguised as Jackie Chun. "Hmm. Looks like I got four hundred and twelve."  
  
He walked over to the board and handed his paper to the clerk before 'bumping into' the boys.  
  
"Jackie! It's great to see you again," Goku exclaimed, very much excited to have the chance to go up against the old master again. He couldn't wait to see if he could beat him this time.  
  
"Hello, Goku. Who's this little fella?"  
  
"His name's Gohan. He's a relative of mine."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Do you think we'll have a chance to fight again? In the finals?"  
  
"Sure thing if you don't lose any matches."  
  
"I won't – and don't you lose any, either."  
  
"Hehe, wouldn't think of it." Just then, he felt something, and looked up in a vain attempt to locate its source. As soon as he had sensed it, it had vanished. The great power was gone, but whom did it belong to, someone good, or evil?  
  
"Is something wrong, Mr. Chun?" Yamcha asked, politely.  
  
"Oh, no. Just thought I felt something."  
  
"Oh. I guess Gohan felt it too," Krillian joined in.  
  
They looked at the young boy, now six, and indeed, his head was cocked to the side and his eyes were closed, as if searching for something. As if he were remembering something. He opened his eyes.  
  
"If you see it again, Mr. Chun, will you tell me? I wonder whom that power belonged to..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"You can sense people's powers?"  
  
"Their ki? Sure I can. I was trained to feel the enemy, as opposed to seeing him."  
  
"Oh. I...see..."  
  
Before they could discuss whom it belonged to, a voice cut through the din around them. "Well, it looks like the old turtle actually managed to find himself some students. It will be a laugh to see them fail in their first round."  
  
"And who are you?" Krillian challenged.  
  
"I, little boy, am the Crane Master. And these are my pupils, Tien and Chaotzu." He gestured towards the three-eyed man first, and the small pale faced one next. "These two will actually make it to the finals, and even weaklings like you have a shot at it. The fighters here aren't much of anything, and you won't be fighting them unless you make it to the final eight. You're just lucky they picked lots three-eighteen and one-eleven."  
  
Krillian and Yamcha laughed. "You mean you're just lucky they aren't going up against us, or they'd be out of here."  
  
Goku said nothing, having fought Tien earlier while in training. Gohan also maintained his silence, knowing full well they would all be friends one day and fight on the same side at Earth's behest. He smiled at the thought. _We won, Tien. We got Namek's dragonballs and you'll be brought back to life, you and Chaotzu. I'm sure you've been revived already in my time. You are good and loyal friends, both of you, to make such a sacrifice for Earth. I'm glad you're on our side.  
_  
Unnoticed by Gohan, a tear trickled down his smiling face. Roshi wondered just what the boy was thinking. _No, I wont invade his privacy. If he wants to talk, then I'll listen. It can't be anything too bad. He's smiling, after all.  
_  
****

**A/N** Sorry, sorry, sorry, this is a day late, I know. Yesterday was chaos, and today my poor finger survived the war with the desk drawer and deserves a Purple Heart. Please forgive?


	6. Ch 05

**The Corridor of Time**

**B****Y M****ARA R****OBERTS**

Chapter 5

The Supreme Martial Arts Tournament

Qualifying Rounds

Year 753

"As everyone undoubtedly knows by now, there are four hundred and sixteen contestants, which have been divided up into four blocks of one hundred and four. Two fighters from each half-block will fight in the grand arena. Listen for your number. If you miss it after three calls, you will be disqualified. There will be no gouging of the eyes or kicking under the belt. If you are knocked out for ten counts or are thrown out of the arena, you are disqualified. Any questions? No? All right then. Will numbers one and two please report…"

The gang waited semi-impatiently for their turns. Some of the fighters were clearly novices, and others looked rather powerful, however, none so far seemed to have any unique fighting style. A handful had no sense of technique whatsoever, but Krillian knew there were masters out there, too. He wondered about the Crane school, and hoped they were more bark than bite. Personal vendettas between schools were not pretty. He should know.

His mind drifted back to his temple days, before he had run away to join Master Roshi and train under him.

The Temple Grounds

Year 743

He could recall it vividly. He was six years old, no taller than Gohan. A rival school was coming over to challenge theirs. Kam, Tomah and Ri, the bullies he had fought at the 21st Tenkai Boudakai weren't as arrogant back then, but their opponents had been.

Paoh, Midant and Liehn were from the other temple, and well schooled in the martial arts. It had been Paoh vs. Kam in the first fight. Kam was easily beaten, but Paoh did not throw him out of the ring, choosing instead to pummel his adversary and shame him. The masters had later told Krillian that Paoh had dirtied his soul with his cruelty, but all Krillian could think of was how horrible these people were. Eventually Paoh's masters had had enough entertainment, telling him to finish it already. Kam's battered body rolled along the tile floor, coming to a rest four feet from little Krillian.

Kam turned down the offer to be taken to the medic, choosing instead to watch his friends fight, and fighting the shame that surfaced within him. He had not been worthy of this fight.

Tomah and Midant fought next. It was a hard battle. Punches flew and kicks were exchanged. Krillian was too young to make out strategy just yet. He was amazed at the speed and vitality of the two fighters. Finally, a bruised and bloody Tomah tripped Midant and kneed him in the stomach, successfully throwing him out of the ring.

The last match was between Ri and Liehn. Krillian could see open anger on Ri's face – he and Kam were brothers, and very close. He would pound Liehn for his brother's pain. So great was the boy's rage that he soon broke Liehn's leg. Liehn fainted, and the match was over.

Through sheer discipline and humility, they had overcome their adversaries admirably in the competition, and became egotistical because of it.

But the boys' anger was not spent.

Later that same week, when Kam had recovered, the three tracked down Paoh and cornered him, alone, in a back alley.

Paoh had to be taken to a hospital when they were through.

The threesome had changed. Where they used to give Krillian smiles they soon gave him punches, and refused to train him anymore. A punching bag wasn't worthy of their time. And when the masters intervened to allow Krillian to fight with them, that's exactly how he was treated: Like a punching bag.

"Numbers 41 and 42, please report to the arena." A voice shook Krillian out of his reverie. He knew that number – it was his. He looked back to see that Gohan had defeated a giant tiger-like being with ease, and cheered his friend as he walked over to the arena and to his own opponent. He steadied his nerves and calmed his spirit by taking the stance Master Roshi had taught him. He had to concentrate on his own battle, now.

And here he came; a big fat man at first look, Krillian learned first hand all that 'fat' was actually muscle. Fortunately, he wasn't fazed for long. Circling the man, Krillian grabbed a chubby leg and swung him around like a water pail in science class **(1)**.

The samurai wrestler bounced out of the ring, making Krillian the winner. _That was almost too easy,_ Krillian thought.

He went back to stand among his friends. While he had been watching Gohan fight, Chaotzu from the Crane School had battled elsewhere. Goku and Yamcha told him about the match, saying Chaotzu had won by merely blinking at his rival. His friends reasoned that Chaotzu either had amazing mental abilities, which is how Jackie Chun had defeated Yamcha last tournament, or incredible speed.

Yamcha had obviously been a little spooked at the performance, but felt he had improved steadily under Master Roshi and prayed to not have to fight Chaotzu. Tien had smirked at him as though he knew what Yamcha were thinking. Yamcha wondered briefly what Tien _was_ smiling about.

_Oh, if only you knew. Fine then, if you don't want to fight Chaotzu how about fighting me? _Tien thought as he walked away from his fallen foe, a raging beast formerly called friend. **(2) **He nodded at his fellow student. Chaotzu nodded back in understanding.

And so the tournament went, the Turtle School triumphing over every opponent. They were going to the quarterfinals! To their dismay, the Crane School was, too.

The Supreme Martial Arts Tournament

The Quarterfinals

Year 753

"Okay everyone. You know the drill. Draw a number," Mike, the announcer said, shaking the box to demonstrate. He placed it on the table and began calling out names.

"Krillian. Good to see you again, and once more you made it to the quarterfinals. Congrats, my man." He took the slip of paper Krillian had grabbed. "Okay, looks like you're… number four!"

Krillian returned to Goku's side.

Mike glanced at his pad. "Goku! Glad you're here. We have plenty of food for you this time!"

"Great, I'm hungry!" His stomach rumbled, and Gohan's stomach answered it.

"Guess I'm hungry too," Gohan said, putting his hand behind his head in Classic Son Grin™.

" 'K Goku, you're number one!"

"Chaotzu, up next."

Chaotzu walked up to the table quietly, before announcing his number. "I am number two."

Goku looked at him. "Guess you'll be fighting me then!"

Tien interrupted, "Won't be much of a fight."

"Next, Gohan!" _Whoa,_ the announcer thought. _He's so tiny! How did he…?_ He stammered out Gohan's placement, "Num… number seven!"

"Yamcha!"

Yamcha chose a paper.

"You're number five!"

"Mie **(3)**!"

Everyone glanced at this new and unknown contestant, a girl. She smiled and there was a glint in her eye, as though she knew something they didn't and found it amusing. She handed Mike the slip.

"Mie is number three!" Mie looked to be about eight years old; she was very tiny, only three inches taller than Gohan. She nodded to Chaotzu, of all people.

"Oh, great, I'll be fighting a girl! Girls are always tricky," Krillian complained.

"Tien, you're next."

Tien grabbed a number.

"I'm six. That means I'm fighting you, pathetic," he said to Yamcha.

"Humph." Yamcha turned away in scorn.

"Last up," the announcer said, "is Jackie Chun, last tournament's champion! And you're obviously number eight."

Tien turned away, happy with the arrangement. Not that it was such a surprise; Chaotzu did rig it the way he had asked. Stick the shrimp, Gohan, with the old man. He wasn't worth anyone's time. Put Chaotzu with Goku, to see if he were worthy of facing Tien in the finals when he ascended. Of course, Chaotzu would win, so it was a moot point. Yamcha, who had been afraid of Chaotzu, was now facing a stronger adversary and thinking it was easier. Poor fool, Tien laughed to himself. And put the girl with the young teenage boy, who undoubtedly had girls on the brain, especially if he was Roshi's student. He was curious to see how that fight would turn out.

At any rate, since he planned on facing Chaotzu in the finals he had to fight the former champion in the semi's to prove he was the best. Chaotzu would triumph over whomever he faced; but Tienshinhan wanted to face his master's greatest rival, the poorly disguised Master Roshi, himself. Idly he wondered why the old man decided to compete as martial arts master Jackie Chun instead of under his own name, that of Roshi. It didn't matter; such information was irrelevant, after all.

Mie was watching Tien out of the corner of her eye. _I had been wondering why you had Chaotzu arrange the tournament so. You will find that the one called Gohan is not easy to beat. I can sense his enormous energy; the question is: can he control it? And while Chaotzu's mental abilities are nothing to laugh at, they are hardly a match for my own. I could have arranged the matches my way, but I chose not to reveal my hand. You were foolish to show me yours. Had you not assumed you and your friend held a monopoly on the mind's potential, perhaps things would be different. But I know I am superior to you; you did not even notice my increase in ki back at the qualifying rounds, nor have you picked up on my mental shields. However, you do have potential._

Mie stared at Gohan with interest. She looked forward to fighting him. If his skill were as able as his power, he would meet her at the finals. It would be very interesting.

Otherworld

where time doesn't exist

Yemma sat back in his chair, relaxing, and ignoring the line of people awaiting judgment. He had all eternity to take care of them, but for now… Yemma smiled. His men had finally located Gohan, and he was watching the tournament shape up.

"Wow, sir. That girl sure is pretty," Kibuto said to him.

Yemma nodded in agreement, "She'll be beautiful when she hits her teenage years. I believe she's only ten right now."

Mie was indeed an interesting development. What business, Yemma wanted to know, did such a heavenly little angel have doing in a tournament like that?

She had a good soul, very kind, and very mischievous, just as a little girl should be. But something in Yemma wanted to protect her, keep her from harm, as though she were Yemma's own daughter. Maybe this was Fate's way of saying he should marry Denna and start a family. They'd been dating for forever, after all. Yes, that is what he would do as soon as Gohan was back home safe and sound, Yemma decided.

He smiled at the thought of his one true love and turned back towards the crystal screen to watch the fights.

The Supreme Martial Arts Tournament

Grand Arena: The Quarterfinals

Year 753

Bulma had out her binoculars, eager to watch the fight. She scanned the board curious to see who had made it to the final eight.

Supreme Martial Arts Tournament Standings:

Goku v. Chaotzu

Mie v. Krillian

Yamcha v. Tien

Gohan v. Jackie Chun

"Alright, Yamcha's in the third match, Puar!"

"But if he wins he'll be up against Jackie Chun again," Oolong butted in.

"But he's improved a lot; he'll beat him this time!" Puar defended her friend.

_Achoo__!_ "Okay, already, who's in the first fight?!?"

"Ah!" Bulma shuddered at Launches' personality change. "Um, Goku vs. Chaotzu. But we all know Goku will win, he always does!"

"But then he'll have to face Krillian in the semis. It won't be pretty."

"Umm."

"Quiet, they're about to start!"

"Okay, folks, here it is!"

A roar accompanied the announcement. While the fans were few, they were true and enthusiastic. And very loud. Mike waited for them to quiet down.

"And for the first match of the quarterfinals, we have representatives of two rival schools: Goku, of the Turtle Hermit School, and Chaotzu of the Crane Master's School.

Both fighters entered the ring and as if by mutual agreement took some paces in opposite directions, before turning to face each other in a fighter's stance.

"And let the match begin!"

Goku attacked; he was a blur. Chaotzu lifted a palm in defense. Goku hit him, but the palm stopped him in his tracks. Goku phased out behind Chaotzu and leveled a kick at his temple, which connected very lightly, before Chaotzu phased out above Goku and dealt him a solid, double-fisted blow on the head, sending Goku sliding across the ring. He got up, unharmed and stared at the pale-faced man, studying him. The audience gaped in open shock. Chaotzu… was… floating. Impossible though it seemed, he was hovering in the air.

_Well, this changes things. I need a technique that will keep him fighting in only two dimensions. But how to keep him on the ground? If I do an aerial attack he'll just move out of the way, and I'll be vulnerable._

Reaching a decision, Goku attacked…. ghosts? He was jumping all around, faster and faster until he completely disappeared!

Tien, however, could track Goku's movements. The boy himself was invisible, but his shadow was not. He shouted out to his friend, "Chaotzu, left!"

Chaotzu looked at his hands.

"Umm… which one's left again?" he asked, looking at Tien in utter confusion, pleading for help. Suddenly he felt a pull on his ornamental robe, which marked him as a student of the Crane Master's School. Just like that, he was on the ground. Goku pinned his hands to his side, and his knee was on Chaotzu's back.

"Wha…?" Chaotzu cried out in outrage.

Tien shouted, "Chaotzu, up!"

Chaotzu summoned his ki and shot upward like a bullet, with Goku on his back like he was riding the Nimbus cloud.

Then Chaotzu turned upside-down.

Goku hung on tightly, knowing if he were to fall he'd be vulnerable to an attack. Chaotzu soon changed directions, diving for the ground outside the arena in an attempt to knock Goku to the ground for a quick ring-out.

Just meters above the grass Goku tensed his muscles in preparation, before swinging out to land on the stage, kicking his opponent to both propel him forward and Chaotzu back – hopefully into the ground.

But alas, it was not to be. Chaotzu recovered quickly and landed lightly on the arena's floor.

It was round two.

This time Goku held his ground, studying Chaotzu's stance, or apparent lack of one. Either he was incredibly confident and didn't consider Goku to be a true adversary, or he had something up his sleeve.

Chaotzu moved his hands in an all-too-familiar pattern. But how could he know the Dodon Ray – Tou Pai Pai's finishing attack?

And yet, he did. Goku dodged the energy beam, but Chaotzu just kept sending them his way. He was running out of ground, and he would soon suffer from exhaustion or err and Chaotzu didn't even look winded, though Goku knew from experience energy attacks took plenty out of a person.

He had to think of something, and fast. But it was all he could do to stay out of the beam's path, pulling crazy stunts to do so. Run, leap, dodge, roll, slide.

Gohan watched his father's fight with interest. It was easy to see the native talent and impressive technique that Goku was displaying and would serve him well in later years. In serious battles. But for now, it was clear to see Goku was having the time of his life. His dad had always loved challenges in martial arts. It kept him in shape and in the top. Gohan was very proud of his father, and very proud of what he would become.

Goku finally retaliated, throwing a Kamehameha right at Chaotzu's face. Krillian grinned expectantly, but Gohan knew it would do little good. And he was right. As the smoke dissimilated, it was obvious the beam had never touched Chaotzu, but had hit an invisible energy shield.

Krillian's grin died out.

"Get 'im, Goku!" Krillian shouted, faithfully.

Gohan smiled. He had seen the glint in his father's eye; the one that said he was up to something, he had a plan. Goku phased out of existence, bouncing around. Gohan, of course could see him clearly. But to the rest of the spectators, he had turned invisible.

Bam! That had to hurt. Chaotzu plummeted to the ground, as he had been hovering a few feet cross-legged above the ground. He landed hard and his knees were scraped. He turned around to face his opponent, barely registering the blur, barely able to make a counter-attack, to defend. Now Goku had the upper hand, and he had no intention of letting it go.

But it seemed Goku was wearing himself out. Chun shook his head, grimly, muttering something about wasting all one's energy at once, saving nothing for the final showdown.

Gohan shook his head at the disguised Roshi's antics. The glint was still there in his father's eye. That last attack was not the plan, or at the very least was just a part of it.

Goku was being pushed farther and farther to the edge. He thrilled. His blood rushed through his veins; his heart pumped the life-essence furiously throughout his body. His growling stomach was a distant rumble, unnoticeable in the heat of battle.

He was going to win.

His heels were dangling over the edge now. It was time to make his move. Chaotzu leveled a finger towards Goku, preparing the Dodon Ray. Goku was quicker, and had already sent a short burst of energy Chaotzu's way, and it hit the ground in his haste.

Smoke covered the area. Chaotzu was blinded, but he smirked. Goku had missed his target. Less than a second had elapsed, so Goku could not have gone far. His energy beam cut through the space before him. Because of the smoke he could not see, but he knew he had hit his target. Goku was even now falling towards the ground…

Bam! The sound of a body hitting wet grass resounded through the stadium. Chaotzu sat on the ground, stunned. Goku was capering up on stage, pleased with his victory. Chaotzu looked up at him, a question in his eyes.

"While the smoke blinded you, I jumped over your head really fast and pushed you out of the ring. If I had run you would have felt the wind and the smoke would have cleared enough to see me. I wouldn't have made it, but by going up I went with the smoke, since smoke rises. You didn't notice and I kicked you in the upper back before I even hit the ground. You put up a really good fight. I'd be honored to match up against you again."

Chaotzu nodded and got up, smiling. "The honor was mine. I have much to learn. But be warned: You will not defeat Tienshinhan so easily. In fact, you will not defeat him at all."

And with that, he walked away in an arrogant strut to stand by his fellow student and hero, Tien.

**(1) **The experiment I'm talking about is the one that everyone does sooner or later is where a bucket is filled with water and spun around really, really fast and yet the water doesn't fall out because of centripetal (or is it centrifugal?) force. Except in the fight, he's swung around in a circle parallel to the ground, not over Krillian head.

**(2) **It's the little guy from _Dragonball_ who used to be Master Roshi's friend, but later helped Tien and Chaotzu rob people by pretending be a 'wild' beast, which Tien and Chaotzu would capture and then be rewarded by the villagers (with money). Goku ran into them and realizing what was happening, tried to warn the villages. To save himself Tien beat on the little guy in an attempt to prove himself innocent. That same episode was the first time Goku fought Tien. He had lost.

**(3)** Mie is pronounced 'my'.


	7. Ch 06

**A/N: ****Marshmellow13Dragon** – You have been the only one to respond to my last two chapters and are by far my most faithful reader. I hereby dedicate this chapter to you.

**The Corridor of Time**

**B****Y M****ARA R****OBERTS**

**Chapter 6**

Capsule Corp.

Year 762

The wind rushed across the land, lighting clashed overhead. Trees were whipped violently to and fro in the torrent of rain. The dragon had been summoned.

"Speak your wish," the Dragon commanded, his face lost in the darkness of the heavens. His piercing blood-red eyes were all that Chi-Chi could make out at this distance.

Bulma proceeded, "We wish for Piccillo-"

Chi-Chi couldn't hear the rest, the noise blocked by a fierce clash of thunder. But she knew what the wish would be. Her face fell and tears leaked from the corner of her eye. "Gohan…"

And the dragon was gone. Krillian was alive again, brought back while she had been lost in her own thoughts. What she wouldn't give to have Gohan back… but that was not to be. She turned to face Kami, God of the Earth.

Chi-Chi's face fell. Her baby was in danger again. And this time she helped him to stay there. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes," He replied gently. "It had to be done."

The Supreme Martial Arts Tournament

The Quarterfinals

Year 753

Bulma looked at the standings through her binoculars, impatiently waiting for the next match. She couldn't get enough of Goku's victory, and loved gloating over his name placed in the semifinals. So far standings were as follows:

Quarterfinals: Fight 2

Match 1: Goku v. Chaotzu

Semifinals 1: Goku v. ???

Match 2: Mie v. Krillian

Match 3: Yamcha v. Tien

Match 4: Gohan v. Jackie Chun

"And now on to Match 2!" the announcer yelled.

"Whooh," they screamed back enthusiastically. Oolong even let out a whistle.

"Our next contestants are: Mie and Krillian, lets give 'em a big round of applause!"

The two walked out amidst cheers and catcalls. Mike continued his speech.

"Mie is new to the tournament this year. One of the youngest competing today, she is the fourth woman to have made it this far, and is the youngest female in the history books. Mie, you're an inspiration to women everywhere."

Mie nodded her head in amused acknowledgement.

"Fighting her is Krillian, a veteran of the tournament and also a pupil of the Turtle Hermit School. If he wins, he will go on to face his friend and fellow student, Goku. Wouldn't that be a match to see! Last time, Krillian advanced to the semi-finals, where he was defeated by the tournament champion, Jackie Chun!

"Wish both contestants good luck, and… begin!" He scurried his way off the stage.

Krillian studied his opponent; his nervousness did not show. But he was worried – she was a girl, and girls were always tricky. Just look at what les femmes did to Master Roshi! They turned him into a pervert. And he remembered Nom's first match last tournament. He had to fight a girl, too. Idly, Krillian wondered if this was how it all started… He tightened his stance, though she relaxed hers. Yep, she was definitely up to something.

Mie smiled at Krillian, and gave him a wink. She laughed lightly at his blush and he gulped. The she moved… or did she? She simply was, then was not. Then she was beside Krillian, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He yelped and stumbled away, abandoning his stance to clutch at his cheek, as though bruised.

"Hey cut it out, this is a fight, not a date!"

"Well, it seems Mie has Krillian on the ropes. It would seem Master Roshi's pupil does not know how to handle girls – though I doubt any men really do." There were some chuckles in the audience from that. Mike glanced at the judges, and they shook their heads no. There was nothing in the rulebooks against this. He cleared his throat and turned back to the crowd. "Well, it's legal, and a great mind tactic to throw one's opponent off-guard. Let's see how Krillian reacts."

The crowd hushed in anticipation.

While all this had been going on, the two had exchanged a few 'love taps'. That is Krillian punched thin air where Mie had been but moments before, and Mie threw winks and kisses his way.

Krillian's face was beet red. Highly embarrassed and thoroughly angry, he leveled a kick at her stomach. And she caught it. Using the leg to whip him into a standing position, she reached out and tickled the poor guy.

After much gasping of breath and struggling of muscle, he managed to fall to the ground and away from those treacherous fingers.

He sat on his rump, thinking. _If that's how she wants to play it, fine!_

He jumped up and rushed around, using an alternate form of the mad cow technique Chun had used against Goku last tournament. Krillian called his the poor puppy dog, I'm-so-innocent technique, and gave the most pathetic look he could muster. She relented and looked down, feeling sorry.

Krillian made his move… he kissed her back… on the lips! _Whew, my first kiss! Somehow I envisioned it differently._

The crowd went wild; they were eating it up.

"Hey, when's the wedding?" one called out. Catcalls and shouts of 'you dog' echoed in the stands.

Mie jumped back, in shock. Then she smiled, a surly smile. So, he had conquered his fear. And now he would throw everything into the fight, not holding back because of her gender. Now Mie was ready to be serious. Time to change tactics, while Krillian was still on the wrong wavelength.

She moved like the wind, punching him in the stomach then phasing out behind him to swipe at his legs with her foot, unbalancing him. Krillian recuperated nicely. This, he could handle.

He forced his legs to roll so he was falling on his stomach, then pushed back off the ground with his hands, flipping head over heels over Mie's head and behind her, delivering a round-house punch to her upper back.

She barely stumbled forward, and only out of Krillian's momentum. The blow hadn't even affected her. She spun around like a tornado before Krillian could even land. She grabbed his out-stretched leg and spun his around, intending to knock him out of the ring. She released, and he was flying but quickly grasped her hand in his own and spun back. He wrenched her arm behind her head, pulling her to the floor in a holding position, hoping to knock her unconscious on the hard concrete.

Her head hit and bounced once.

Krillian stayed down in disbelief. Was she really out? Mike started counting, "One…two…thr-"

"And she's up!"

Mie got up, to the crowd's excitement and Krillian's dismay. He sprung up off his knee and back into fighting position.

Gohan watched the whole thing, greatly amused at Mie's antics. Krillian was always so cool with the girls, never flustered like this! He knew he shouldn't be smiling though. He'll end up going through the same thing one day – he'll have his own little devil **(1)** to face.

The fighters continued giving out blows and kicks, never tiring, never ending, never slowing down.

Krillian jumped high in the air, to both gain the higher ground and time to strategize. He never imagined she'd follow him up.

Mie was having fun, but she wanted it to end so she could get on with her business. Finally tiring of the game, she used her mental abilities to fly, and thus attack Krillian in the air while he was vulnerable.

Krillian landed on his rump outside the ring.

Otherworld

where time doesn't exist

Yemma smiled. That girl sure had sass! Good thing she wasn't his, kissing a boy like that. If she were she'd spank her a good one right across her bottom. As for the boy, well – kissing her back like that! He'd pound his head into gravel. Then Yemma and Denna would… Hehe.

Yemma smiled at his own thoughts. Good thing she _wasn't_ his daughter. And Denna wasn't his…yet. He reached into his overlarge pockets and pulled out a little box and looked. A gold and diamond ring stared back at him. Ahh… to have it grace Denna's fingers one day. What a joy. Yes, when the workday was over…

Yemma smiled at the thought.

The Supreme Martial Arts Tournament

The Stands

Year 753

Bulma had out her binoculars again. Krillian's defeat shocked her – he was a strong little guy! Alternately, she was proud of the girl who had claimed victory.

"That's right!" she shouted. "GIRL POWER!"

Oolong gave her a funny look.

"What're you looking at, bacon-brain!?!"

"Uh… what's the next fight?" he asked, oscillating between feeling miffed of the insult and terrified of the insulter.

"It's…" Bulma looked at the board.

Quarterfinals: Fight 3

Match 1: Goku v. Chaotzu

Semifinals 1: Goku v. Mie

Match 2: Mie v. Krillian

Match 3: Yamcha v. Tien

Match 4: Gohan v. Jackie Chun

"It's between Yamcha and Tien. Go Yamcha!" she shouted, receiving another strange look. Thankfully for Oolong's sake it passed unnoticed. _Doesn't she realize no one is even in the ring?_ He thought grumpily to himself.

The Arena

"Get re-ea-dy!" Mike shouted to the pulsing crowd.

"Whooh! Yeah!" Catcalls and whistles were his response.

"It's time for the third match in the SUPREME Martial Arts TOURN-A-MEEENT!" Mike was excellent at hyping up the crowd.

He waited for them to quiet down. "I offer you a tournament veteran – Yamcha, of the Turtle Master School."

Some girls fainted.

"Opposing him is… Tien, yet another student of the Crane Master! Once more, two rival schools will face each other in the ring. Who will be the victor? Will Crane School have revenge – or is the Turtle School going to dominate once again?"

The audience went wild at the thought.

"Well, that's what we're going to find out, so… let's get it rolling! Fight!" he said, once safely off the field.

Yamcha started off with a roundhouse punch. Almost certain it would be blocked, he put little power behind, intending to follow up with a kick. Tien noticed his weight was misplaced for a punch. Realizing what was to come, he dodged the punch and blocked the kick, delivering a punch of his own to Yamcha's gut.

Yamcha blocked the punch with the knee, same knee Tien had stopped, freeing it from Tien's grip and maintaining his balance at the same time. He quickly stepped back – still with the same foot, and grabbed Tien's outstretched arm with his two. This time bringing his left foot to bear, he attempted to swipe at Tien's undefended legs, only to be wrenched around by Tien's 'trapped' arm.

Spinning quickly on his grounded right leg, he retained his equilibrium and used the momentum to level a kick at Tien's left side. It connected. Tien, in turn, used the momentum to fall back a half step while bringing his own leg to bear. While Yamcha was still trapped in forward motion, Tien kicked at his temple. Both opponents fell back from the other's blows, giving themselves time to recuperate.

Tien recovered first and threw a barrage of punches and kicks not really meant to harm but more to test his adversary. Yamcha, likewise, was content with such for the moment, learning as much about his enemy as he was sure Tien was from him. He noted Tien's right leg was slightly unbalanced and leveled a kick to its outside. Tien quickly recovered and used the leg to kick at Yamcha's left leg on the inside.

Yamcha rolled to the ground, evading a punch that connected with concrete and kicked with his back still on the floor at Tien's gut – and gaining his feet once again.

Tien stumbled back – it had only been a mild blow so Yamcha could spring off the floor. Not giving his adversary time to recoup, Tien charged with a kick to the chest. Yamcha sidestepped to the right, taking away most of the impact and punched upward with his left fist, hoping to unbalance Tien. Tien instead used the punch to lend momentum to a back spring, his foot connecting with Yamcha's face. Yamcha fell sideways but caught himself, moving forward and Tien went backward. He kicked at the man's unprotected back, sending Tien's right chest, leg and arm to the cold concrete that made up the ring. Tien tumbled but came up again with a grin. He was heady with excitement, with the challenge of this fight. Yamcha was truly a good opponent. He would have done well against Chaotzu – provided the little warrior did not use his mental abilities.

He looked over at Yamcha, who was also smirking. Both could feel the adrenalin coursing through their veins, an untamed river that only an all-out battle could dam up again, the only nectar to quench their sun-stroked, heat-inspired thirst.

It was the raging call only a warrior knew. And both responded with a wild howl – warm-up was over.

They charged towards each other. Punches flew, blood flew, hearts soared, dipped, dropped, dove, rose. They hit and kicked with all their fervor. This battle was a test of wills, strength, tactics – and both demanded victory.

Yamcha feinted right fist, left fist, sent a kick just above the groin, hoping to scare Tien, make him flinch.

Tien dodged both feints and dropped down to the ground to avoid the kick, tangling his legs with Yamcha's, sending his opponent to the ground.

They rose, both panting heavily. Blood dribbled down Yamcha's cheek, matching Tien's torn and split lip. They were covered in bruises; muscles ached. Neither noticed, so caught up were they in battle-fever.

It was time to end this show.

They crouched in their own flawless fighting stance. They were almost equal – Yamcha's strength balanced Tien's speed. Tien's dexterity matched Yamcha's keen judgment. Tactics and strategy would decide this fight.

They circled, like wild boars. Watching, waiting. Judging, staring, a contest of wills. Neither willing to back down, to concede. Tien attacked, a quick kick to test the waters. Yamcha merely bent backwards a bit away, not wasting energy on a block.

Tien moved a half step closer when Yamcha came at him with a punch. Tien blocked with his hand, both pushing equally before stopping, stepping back. They ran towards each other and kicked, each spiraling backwards about ten paces.

Tien smiled and stood up. There was but one way to win. He brought his hands together to form a triangle.

Yamcha frowned. What was Tien doing? Was it…? It was! Some sort of energy attack. He put his fists together and brought them to his side, preparing his own Ki blast.

"Ka…Me…"

"Tri…"

"Ha…Me…"

"Beam…"

"Ha!"

"Attack!"

The beams collided, battling for supremacy. Tien's control and finesse versus Yamcha's brute strength and native instinct.

In the end, finesse won.

Tien's Tri-beam Attack tore through Yamcha's Kamehameha, blowing him off the stage, into the afternoon dew.

Mike was flabbergasted – for a second event running two masters of Ki attacks graced the stage of the Supreme World Martial Arts Tournament.

The audience stared, their jaws in their laps. Yamcha looked up in shock. The two former adversaries nodded in mutual admiration before Tien jogged over to help Yamcha to his feet.

"And it looks as though Tien has won the match! He will go on to the semifinals. Like Goku, he shows courtesy to his enemy. Aren't these all such noble and honorable fighters, ladies and gentlemen? Not allowing their rivalry to get in their way? I highly doubt you will ever see a tournament at once so charged and so at ease as the one you witness here today. It will be a night to remember, to tell your grandkids about! I know I will."

The audience nodded in agreement.

One spectator, however, was very displeased. The Crane Master was frowning. How dare his pupils consider students of the Turtle Master equals and honorable adversaries! How dare! But he said nothing, fumed in silence. The time was not yet ripe to punish.

In the wings, waiting for his match with Goku was Jackie Chun, the disguised Master Roshi. He was grinning full out. Yes, his pupil had lost, but only the battle. It seemed that Tien and Chaotzu were not the dishonorable thieves and martial artists as he had believed them to be. By merely being exposed to his morally aware students the two Crane School students already attained better ethics, especially in the ring. Roshi wondered if they had ever been exposed to such before. What made them stay in Crane Master's dark shadow? How could they bow to a false Master? Roshi did not understand. They were good-hearted people. What went wrong?

Bulma regained her senses and ran to Yamcha, giving him a hug and congratulating him on putting up such a good fight.

**(1)** Warning: contains SPOILER for DBZ where Gohan is a teenager. Another fan fiction author (unfortunately I can't recall who) once pointed out that if the letters in Videl's name (Gohan's future wife) were rearranged, they spell 'Devil'.****


	8. Ch 07

**The Corridor of Time**

**B****Y M****ARA R****OBERTS**

Chapter 7 

                    The Supreme Martial Arts Tournament           

The Quarterfinals

Year 753

            "Yamcha, way to go! You were great! I'm so proud of you!" Bulma said to him excitedly.

            "Bulma, you do know I lost?"

            "Yeah, but you still put on a great show! You did better than I ever thought you could. 'Sides, you'll get 'im next tournament."

            "You bet."

            Tien walked over and introduced himself to Bulma. "Greetings. I am Tienshinhan. It is a pleasure to meet you. You must have been Yamcha's strength; he would not have lasted as long if he hadn't been fighting for you."

            Bulma and Yamcha blushed.

            "Uh…thanks," Bulma stammered out.

            Tien turned to his rival. "And it was an honor to face you, Yamcha. You are a worthy contender for champion."

            "The honor was mine. I still have much to learn."

            "You're focus on strength and lack of style were your weaknesses. If you had brushed up on technique my chances for victory would have been tentative at best."

            With those last words Tien walked over to the fighter's wing, awaiting the match between Gohan and Roshi.

The Fighters' Wing

            Chun was also waiting, contemplating his match with the young but fearsomely strong Gohan. He knew he would lose; he just hoped he wasn't embarrassed in front of the ladies.

            Gohan was thinking, as usual. Why was Roshi disguised? Apparently it wasn't his first time; he had entered last tournament too, and defeated his students. Gohan also knew that Roshi was fully aware of the futility of this next match; Roshi didn't stand a chance. So why fight it? Then it came to him, in a moment of epiphany **(1)**. The sun would set on his time, and rise on his own, or if not his, whoever would claim championship. It was only fitting and meet that he should do so, that Roshi hand the title over so no questions remained.

            Gohan nodded in understanding. In return for Roshi's valor, he would make it a good match. He understood also the desire to not be completely humiliated. He'd show his master all the new technique he had learned; honor Roshi by defeating him with his own tactics. He'd prove the faith and pride Roshi invested in him was well put.

            And he would do it by winning.

The Arena

            "And now for the last fight of the quarterfinals! Please extend a hearty welcome to six-year old prodigy, Gohan! of the Turtle Hermit School. Gohan is the youngest ever to compete in the Supreme Martial Arts Tournament, at half the age of Goku who faced Jackie Chun in the finals last competition. And that is exactly whom Gohan faces now, the veteran and former champ himself!

            "Let's welcome our two contestants, Son Gohan and Jackie Chun!" Mike finished with the roar of the crowd.

            The two walked out, side by side.

            Mike went up to Chun. "So, Jackie, how does it feel to be back?"

            "Great, never better."

            "And how do you think this battle will go? Obviously young Gohan is very powerful to have made it this far and be so young, but can his experience possibly match yours?"

            "Gohan is indeed a formidable adversary. However, I will do my best as I'm sure he will."

            "And Gohan, how does it feel to be the youngest contestant ever for the championship?"

            "I'm a little nervous. I've never fought in front of a crowd before."

            "And how did you come to be such a master of martial arts at such a tender age?"

            "My parents were both martial artists," he said simply, focusing more on the battle at hand.

            "Okay, then. I'm sure our audience is eager for this battle to commence. So, begin!"

            'Jackie' wasted no time getting started, charging towards his pupil with combination punch. Gohan dodged easily, not wasting energy with a block. He retaliated with a kick of his own. Chun eluded.

            Minutes passed as both contestants waited for the other to get serious. Roshi wondered why he wasn't already out of the ring. Gohan wondered why Jackie wasn't giving it his all. _Just because a battle is futile doesn't mean you shouldn't give it everything you've got!_

            Roshi picked up the thought immediately, and understood what his pupil desired of him. He realized Gohan was trying to honor him, to show him at his best before he fell. He was grateful to his student; Gohan's honor and humbleness surprised him.

            Roshi threw a punch, "Rock!"

            Gohan blocked.

            Roshi made his left hand flat and went to slap Gohan's face, "Paper!"

            Gohan dodged.

            Roshi made his right hand similarly flat and brought it down onto Gohan's head. "Scissors!"

            It hit, but Gohan was unfazed. Roshi had expected as much.

            He continued his Jan Ken approach, intending to do to Gohan as Goku had done to him in last tournament's finals.

            He attacked with rock. He shouted 'paper'.

            It didn't work. Gohan hadn't even been listening to what he was yelling out, instead watching his body language to see how he would attack next.

            Damn.

            All right then. It was time for the mad-cow technique. "Moo…ba… crazy cow. Crazy, crazy…hehehe."

            Gohan frowned in puzzlement. What was going on? He relaxed his stance. _Big mistake_, Roshi thought. He attacked, a quick jab to Gohan's hip. It connected, and the momentum caused Gohan to sidestep. Gohan's eyes narrowed. Roshi was trying to be unpredictable. He didn't think he'd ever seen such a crazy attack!

            Gohan shut down his hearing, not allowing any distraction to get through. He concentrated on how Roshi balanced his weight, looking for a pattern, a flaw. He found one; Roshi had turned his back.

_He must have forgotten about my speed_, Gohan thought to himself. He ran forward, a blur to the other contestants, invisible to everyone else. He lightly kicked Roshi in the rear. Of course, 'lightly' for Gohan is a hammer-blow for everyone else.

            Chun was sent flying out of the ring.

            _Oops_.

            Roshi cringed in embarrassment. He'd heard the thought. The kid hadn't even meant to send him flying; it had been a mistake! Sheesh.

            He idly wondered if he should just let it end now, when he shook his head. No, he had promised to give this fight his all. And so he would. He powered up and chanted, "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!"

            The Ki blast propelled him back towards the ring. He used his forward motion to deliver an al-mighty double kick to Gohan's face. Gohan stumbled back a step and stopped. To Roshi's chagrin, Gohan was merely bruised.

            Roshi planted his feet firmly on the ring. He powered up to his fullest and readied his most lethal technique. Quickly checking that it was still noon and that Gohan was tailless (he shuddered, recalling Goku's transformation) he prepared his lighting attack.

            "Bangkok Hi Keri Shu Attack! **(2)**"

It hit Gohan full on, lifting him into the air, electrocuting him until Gohan surrendered.

            Goku saw the attack and winced. He remembered it – it had hurt. A lot. But something was wrong, this time. He studied Jackie. No, the problem wasn't there. He looked at Gohan. That was it. But what – besides the obvious, was wrong?

            Mie frowned. She probed the boy's mind. Gohan was hurting, but it wasn't the attack; he wasn't even aware of it. It was a memory of forgotten pain. A distant place, an explosion, a need, pain never-ending, then… nothingness…

            Gohan's mind reeled with the emotional blow Roshi had unwittingly sent him. All he could think of was Namek, exploding, and Frieza… he had to be stopped! He'd destroy, he'd destroy…No! Gohan wouldn't let him. He powered up in an amazing scream of pain, rage and determination, dispelling the lightning attack which surrounded him. He created a wind tunnel so powerful clouds scurried away for miles around. People toppled over, chairs went flying. Pandemonium **(3)** rose.

            Roshi was shocked, he had not expected such a reaction, but he had no time to think as the wind picked him up and threw him bodily out of the ring.

            He hit the wall with a crash and fell to the ground.

            Gohan, was still going strong.

            Goku was worried. Gohan had won, why didn't he stop? He had to stop, but what could he do. He cried out in fear for the people around him. "Gohan, STOP!"

            Gohan latched on to a voice – his father's voice. It told him to stop. Stop what? Vaguely he realized he was powering up to the extremes and there were people around. He quickly gained control of his Ki and powered down, levitating himself to the floor.

            Mike shakily mounted to his feet. "Well, there you have it. Gohan's the victor."

            Absolute quiet answered his words before a cheer started up from somewhere. "Go-han. Go-han. Go-HAN, GO-HAN! GO-HAN, YEAH!!!"

            The gang took up the chant enthusiastically, celebrating their little buddy's success.

            "Hey, kid, way to go!" Bulma yelled

            "Yeah, wo-hoo!" Krillian hollered.

            "I never doubted him for a minute," Roshi said sagely. In all that chaos, Jackie Chun had disappeared and Roshi was once more himself.

            Gohan stared at the crowd, realizing with a rush of pride they were cheering for him. He looked to Master Roshi thankful he hadn't been hurt.

            Roshi nodded to him and Gohan smiled.

            "Yeah, I won!"

            "Well, folks, we're going to have to delay the semifinals a bit while we clean up the ring. May I suggest you go take a restroom break, stretch your legs and maybe visit our concession stands while we wait. And when we come back, it'll be Goku vs. Mie! A fight to remember, I'm sure.

            "And now for that thirty minute break."

                    A Shadowy Realm                 

Year 753

            Halfway around the world, a small being stirred. That power… he had to have it! But how to obtain it? And to what use should it be put?

            He summoned his servant; it was time to plan.

            He glanced behind him to his father's legacy. He had waited so long… so long…

                    HELL                    

where time doesn't exist

            A being glanced up, but his eyes were closed in tight concentration. His son was up to something. The being smiled. Soon… soon he would be avenged. He opened his eyes and glared at the Heavens. The beings that roamed there would soon tremble at his creation

                    Otherworld                

where time doesn't exist

            Yemma glanced up. Something was brewing in H.F.I.L. "Kibuto!"

            "Yes, King Yemma?"

            "What is that disturbance?"

            "I don't know, sir."

            "Well, find out! I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

**(1)** **epiphany**– sudden realization

**(2)** **Bangkok**** Hi Keri Shu Attack** – Bangkok Surprise Prize (the lightning attack)****

**(3)** **pandemonium **– chaos


	9. Ch 08

The Corridor of Time

**B****Y M****ARA R****OBERTS**

Chapter 8

The Supreme Martial Arts Tournament

The Quarterfinals

Year 753

The Fighters' Wing

Mie waited for the next match, pacing. She wasn't worried about her battle with Goku. In fact, she wasn't thinking about the match at all. Her mind was on the tournament board. She kept herself from looking at it again. She had it memorized:

Semifinals: Fight 1

Match 1: Goku v. Chaotzu

Semifinals 1: Goku v. Mie

Match 2: Mie v. Krillian

Match 3: Yamcha v. Tien

Semifinals 2: Tien v. Gohan

Match 4: Gohan v. Jackie Chun

It wasn't the fact that Gohan had reached the semis that worried her, though that should have been well neigh impossible. It wasn't his age, which was unbelievable. It wasn't his skill, which was incomprehensible. It was his power, which was unfathomable.

How could a little boy become so strong in such short years? Oh, compared to her own might, it amounted to nothing, but she knew herself to be a special case. But the boy was a rare bird indeed, more so than she, for what he was not.

Mie tilted her head to the side as she sensed an evil presence, one she knew well… _So_, she thought. _He finally decided to come to the tournament. No doubt he wants to study Gohan's energy_. She stretched out with her senses, but the wizard was well hidden from her mind.

The Concession Stands

"Mmm-Hmm, I'm starving!"

"Goku, when aren't you hungry?" Bulma said, not really asking a question.

"Gohan, why aren't you eating? Your appetite rivals Goku's," Krillian asked.

"Oh, I'm not very hungry right now." Gohan said, glancing at Yamcha, who was studying him curiously.

Yamcha didn't notice the look, which said something for how deeply he was thinking. Gohan's anger reminded him of the 21st Tenkai Boudakai. Goku had transformed into a giant monkey under the same lightning attack Chun had used on Gohan just earlier. The only difference was Gohan didn't transform physically, and he certainly seemed self-aware when he reined in his anger. But what had made him calm down? Yamcha thought back to the incident.

The Arena 

A harsh wind whipped Yamcha's hair around, bit into his face. It blinded his eyes, and the sting caused them to tear. His clothes were thrashed by the wind's might. He narrowed his eyes, straining to see.

There was Gohan, in all his rage, screaming his heart out. That scream frightened him, jarred him to the center of his soul. People cried out to the boy, begging him to stop whatever he had started. The boy heard none of those cries.

"Gohan, STOP!" That voice called out, and moments later the wind died. Awareness filtered back into Gohan's eyes, into his stance and aura. He levitated to the ground.

So, whose voice was it that commanded Gohan instantly? He played the scene over in his mind… Goku's! It had been Goku that jolted Gohan back to his senses. Was there some sort of connection between them? There were many similarities. Was there some sort of common link that –

He was startled from his thoughts by a small hand waving in front of him.

"Huh?" Yamcha asked.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes," Bulma said.

"Oh, sorry. What did you want?"

"The next match is about to start. Let's go."

The Fighters' Wing

It was moments before her next fight, this time versus Goku. She noted Yamcha had drawn many similarities between the boy she was about to face and Gohan. She wondered if Goku, too, had the sort of power Gohan did, or even the potential for it. Mie decided to test him and find out just what Goku was capable of. He could prove useful, as Gohan was useful. She only hoped she could convince them of her need.

Her mind flitted back to Tien and Chaotzu. Yes, both were doing nicely, progressing steadily in the direction she had hoped they would. She checked on the Crane Master, but could do nothing for him. He was too twisted and evil in his own right before he was ever manipulated. He had welcomed the evil into his heart, however subconscious the welcome had been.

She turned her mind back to the fight at hand.

The Stands

"Do you think Goku might be afraid of girls, too?" Oolong asked.

"I doubt it," Bulma answered. "When I first met him he couldn't tell a boy from a girl."

Goku's Woods 

Goku was walking home dragging a gigantic fish behind, thinking of the meal about to be had when suddenly a monster attacked, trying to steal his fish away! The monster knocked young Goku into a tree, but he wasn't losing his dinner without a fight. He charged and picked up the monster, throwing it on its side. Drawing his Nyo-boi **(1) **out of its sheath, he pointed it at his attacker.

"You'll pay for that, monster, trying to steal my fish!"

"Hold it kid," came a voice from within the monster's belly. "I'm not a monster; I'm a human being!"

The being stepped out of the monster to stand in front of Goku.

"A human, you say?"

"Yeah, I'm a girl."

"Grandpa told me about girls. He said I should always be nice to them and do whatever they say."

"Your grandpa sounds like a very smart man…."

"…I mean, there I was driving down the 'road' to get the next dragonball when I hit the poor kid and he attacks me! He actually thought my car was a monster; he'd never seen one before! But then he picked it up and… and I knew then that Goku was special, but afraid of girls? Hah! I seriously doubt it. Goku's not afraid of anything," Bulma finished up her tale.

"Yeah, I remember when I first met Goku and became Master Roshi's pupil, and we had to find him a girl before he'd train us. We were flying on Kinto'un **(2)** and there was a farmer down below us, a really fat guy, and Goku was going to pick _him_ up for Master Roshi!"

Bulma, Puar and Oolong sweat-dropped.

"Well, the old pervert would have deserved it, anyway," Bulma declared.

The Arena

"And we're back, ladies and gentlemen, ready to start the semifinals! Lets hear a big cheer for all contestants who have advanced this far!"

The crowds obliged him.

"And now for the first fight of the semifinals, Goku vs. Mie!"

The two came out, with a marked difference in their stance. Goku was laughing; this was all about having fun. Mie, on the other hand, was dead serious. She was not laughing as she had with Krillian. To her, this was no longer a game.

Goku noticed her somber look and frowned. Why was she so serious? Why couldn't she be more happy, like Chi-Chi? Well, he'd make her laugh again when they fought. How could you not be happy when you were fighting?

Mike walked over the side of the ring and stepped off. "And… fight!"

That was all the encouragement Goku needed as he phased out of existence. In an instant he was behind Mie, though she didn't move, knowing full well he had no intention of attacking, and that if she turned around she'd see nothing but a Zanzouken – an after image. She kicked, upwards, hitting Goku in the gut.

He phased out again; her foot caught only fabric. He made to kick her in the back, but Mie was quick. She turned and grabbed his foot, intending to throw him to the edge of the ring but not out – she wanted to test him, after all.

She didn't get the chance, but Goku did pass the test. He leaned forward, bending double and grabbed on to her hands with his own even while she still grasped his foot. He pulled her hands apart and kicked at her face while executing a perfect back flip, using Mie's hands for leverage.

It was perfect despite Mie's attempt to kick Goku's lower back. Attempt because Goku's tail wrapped around her foot and unbalanced her enough for Goku to gain his footing.

Mie managed to wrench her foot free before Goku turned around and sent it flying towards his head while her lower foot went to take his legs out from under him. His tail could only block one leg.

As Mie suspected the tail went to the lower foot as Goku ducked down to avoid her upper foot. Mie quickly moved hr upper foot down, clonking Goku a good one on the head and momentarily stunning his tail before it had a chance to claim her foot again.

The respite did not last long, however. This time the meddling tail wrapped around Mie's waist and hurled her over Goku's head. Mie was sent tumbling to the ground.

Goku waited for her to regain her footing. Mie pushed herself to her hands and knees before climbing to her feet. Goku was certainly inventive, but he wasn't showing her any power as she had hoped. She decided to up her own Ki and see if he raised his in response.

The Fighters' Wing

Gohan gasped in shock. _That_ was the Ki he had sensed earlier today! He scanned the crowd and saw Master Roshi, who confirmed what he sensed.

He spun back to the arena. Mie's power was incredible – she had just been playing with Dad all along. But to what purpose?

The Arena

Goku's mind tickled. It started when Mie did… something. He wanted to counter, but how could he unless he knew what Mie was doing? Suddenly he had no more time for thought as Mie attacked. He blocked it by the skin of his teeth and put everything into holding her arm back. His own arms trembled with the strain of it, yet Mie wasn't fatigued at all! Goku reached deep inside himself and somehow channeled power into his arms. Mie backed off, seemingly pleased. But Goku knew it wasn't because of this strength, this energy; she could have held him off indefinitely. She must have wanted to see if he could summon energy like that.

This was new, so new to Goku. Sure, he had summoned energy to create Kamehameha's and all, but never to strengthen himself. He wondered if he could do it again, and in what other ways his energy could be used.

Goku attacked, this time putting energy into himself. He realized with a shock how quickly he was moving; no sooner had he thought up the attack then it was already executed.

He tried it again, getting swifter and surer with each attack. He knew Mie could end the match while he was testing himself, learning and mastering his new capabilities, but she seemed content to wait until he was ready. He guessed Mie wanted a real fight and not a pushover.

"And it looks like Goku has Mie on the ropes! He's a human **(3)** blur!" Mike announced to the crowd.

_Hah!_ Mie thought. _Looks can be deceiving, but Goku knows the truth. Looks like he's getting serious now._

"Attack me!" he demanded.

And so she did. Mie obliged him with a series of Ki enhanced attacks, steadily going faster and faster, testing Goku with every move but still not at half-strength herself.

"The tables have turned, as Mie attacks Goku with a vengeance!" Mike kept up his commentary.

Goku was blocking, but each assault was harder and harder to check.

_He's reached his limits,_ Mie thought inwardly. _With time he will only grow stronger but he is too young and I am too pressed for time to help him surpass his limitations. It's a pity._

Mie continued her assault a while longer hoping that Goku might surprise her but to no avail. _He could have been so much more if trained correctly, pushed harder from the beginning. But no one here could have known, no one is too blame except perhaps myself. But the other one is prime; he will be instrumental in my plan. I cannot force him to help, but knowing his heart I am certain he will volunteer. It's time to end this._

Mie straightened so Goku charged, but Mie leveled a mighty blow to his midsection, propelling him out of the ring, without time to counter or use his energy to push himself back into the ring.

"And Mie will go on to vie for the championship title!" Mike proclaimed.

The Stands

"He…Goku lost," Bulma said in disbelief. "Goku never loses, except that one time… last tournament."

"I can't believe he didn't make it to the finals…" Oolong said in a similar state of shock.

"Oh, Goku!" Puar wailed, pitying her fallen friend.

Krillian and Yamcha were speechless. They knew full well what Goku's capabilities were. What they saw was impossible. It just couldn't be… and yet it was.

"Let's go cheer him up," Roshi said. He too was surprised. Gohan he knew could have defeated Goku, but _two_ people of such strength? And so young! Mie was a scant ten years old. He'd already gotten used to Gohan's immense power, now he had a new one to digest. _It really stinks being knocked down the food chain_, he mused.

The Fighters' Wing

"It was an excellent battle, Goku. Thank you."

"Thank _you_! I had a lot of fun. I hope we can fight again sometime."

"I hope so too. Especially because you haven't even reached the limits of your strength."

"I haven't? How can you tell?"

"Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Sure!"

Mie whispered in Goku's ear. "Sppspss ssspsppppspp".

Goku looked at her in shock, "Oh, wow! I'm gonna train harder than ever, now!"

"I'm sure. Good luck, warrior." Mie spotted Goku's friends coming over to console him so she left.

"Goku! I'm sorry you lost, man," Oolong sympathized.

"That's okay. She's a great fighter, like Jackie Chun."

"Better, in my opinion," Bulma razed the missing Jackie Chun. He reminded her so much of the perverted Master Roshi.

"Well, she is stronger and faster than him, but Mr. Jackie knows a lot more technique."

"Well, that only comes with age, y'know," Bulma said.

Roshi face-faulted.

"I guess," Goku answered.

"Ahem," Roshi coughed. "Experience is like a fine wine. It improves with age, as do all martial artists!"

"As if _you_ could ever improve on anything!" Bulma yelled at him.

Before the two could enter an all out verbal warfare, a large rumble interrupted them.

"I'm _hun_gry…"

The gang collapsed in anime-fashion.

"But Goku, you just ate before the fight," They all whined.

An empty tummy answered.

"Oh, all right! Here. Go and buy yourself some food, but pay first!" Bulma hollered after him, knowing full well the three hundred zeni couldn't satisfy him fully, but she was out of cash.

**(1) Nyo-boi **– the power-pole

**(2) Kinto-un **– the Nimbus Cloud

**(3) **LOL "A _human_ blur" – bit of irony, there.


	10. Ch 09

**The Corridor of Time **

**BY MARA ROBERTS**

**Chapter 9**

Otherworld 

where time doesn't exist

"Oh, look sir! Young Son Gohan's about to fight!" Kibuto told Yemma, excitedly.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll do fine," Yemma acknowledged. _I wonder how he'll fare against Mie, though. She is a very strong and capable warrior._

The Supreme Martial Arts Tournament 

The Semifinals

Year 753

The Stands

Bulma didn't have her binoculars up. She didn't want to see the standings, still slightly depressed over Goku's loss. The boy in question, however, had forgotten his defeat as soon as his hunger had been sated. _Oh well,_ Bulma thought. _There's no point feeling sorry for someone who doesn't even have the decency to mope around in self-pity. He's making me look bad!_

"What is it?" Bulma asked Yamcha, seeing an unfamiliar look on his face.

Yamcha smirked.

"Gohan's going to win," he said quietly. "Tien doesn't stand a chance."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure he's sure," Oolong butted in. "He wouldn't say so if he weren't."

"Well, yeah, but Gohan's so young!"

"He beat the old man, didn't he?" Oolong countered. "'Sides, Gohan had better win – I have eight hundred zeni riding on this tournament! After he saw the kid do in the former champ he wanted to back out, but I wouldn't let 'im. This is easy money. Should've introduced me to gambling sooner, Yamcha."

Yamcha's face went beet red and he waved his hands excitedly before him trying to shut the pig up.

"Gambling, huh? So _that's_ why you borrowed all that cash and never paid it back!"

"Bulma, no! Oolong's just messing with you," he whispered ferociously to the now-sweaty swine. "_Are_n't you, buddy?"

"Uh, right! Just…kidding…" he trailed off in a small voice.

The Arena

"And now the last match of the semifinals! Whoever wins will vie against Mie for the championship! And now let me introduce our contestants, the young but amazing, Gohan!" A chorus of cheers interrupted Mike's speech.

"And fighting him in the ring will be Tien!" Another applause broke out. "Again, these are fierce rivals, of the Turtle Hermit and Crane Master schools. Gohan, how do you feel about matching up against Tien?"

"I'll do my best, but I'm sure Tien had some great techniques. I can't wait to fight him."

"Oh so reminiscent of Goku. And Tien, how do you feel about fighting Gohan?"

Tien said nothing, contemplating the sudden surge of power that arose within him, along with a desire to destroy his opponent… drain his energy… kill the boy…

"Well, it seems Tien is taking this fight seriously and is ready to go all out! Lets not keep these two waiting. Ready, start!"

Gohan waited, noticing a strange and somehow wrong spike to Tien's energy. Another Ki, Mie's, stronger but took less time powering up than earlier.

Tien shook his head and fought off the strange feeling, oblivious to Mike the announcer's earlier question. As abruptly as it came, the feeling stopped and the power disappeared.

Gohan looked at Tien again, feeling utter confusion. That tainted power was gone, as well as the sense of evil. He thought back and realized that Mie's Ki had somehow cleansed Tien's energy. But he had no more time to think; Tien was attacking.

Tien had realized Gohan was distracted and decided to use this to his advantage. Gohan's eyes focused and Tien cursed under his breath. Blast, Gohan was concentrating now. Too late to stop his forward momentum, Tien put a good deal of strength into his opening punch. Gohan countered with an open palm.

The two struggled, one attempting to free his hand, the other attempting to not let go. Gohan brought up a foot into Tien's bare chest while still gripping his hand, making his come back with a jolt. Not wanting to dislocate Tien's shoulder, Gohan released him and Tien jumped back to regain his balance and get some space.

Both readied themselves in flawless fighting stance. Tien crouched like a tiger on the prowl, eager to attack. Gohan kneeled in defensive position. It was clear he was waiting for Tien to make the first move.

Tien happily obliged.

He struck with a high kick to Gohan's left temple. Gohan blocked with his forearm then grabbed Tien's arm with the same hand. Tien had been expecting this and used his 'captured' arm to elbow Gohan brutally in the stomach. Gohan fell back a half step but regained his balance just in time to receive a smack to the face.

He fell back again and Tien kept up the assault. Gohan was getting precariously close to the edge of the ring.

Tien made as though to kick, so Gohan rolled under it and came up behind him, safely away from the edge of the ring. He could have won the fight a dozen times by now, though Tien didn't know it. But Gohan had several reasons to wait it out. First, he wanted to see if that strange Ki came back again, and study what Mie did more closely. Second, he didn't want to humiliate Tien, whom he considered a friend, even though Tien wouldn't realize it until they met in the future. And lastly, Tien had a great sense of technique and very interesting style. Gohan wanted to learn from it, and test himself against it.

Tien attacked with a double punch, left then right. Gohan blocked the left one, pushing it down, so Tien couldn't kick, and bent under the second one, standing only when Tien pulled back his arm. He released Tien's left arm and kicked towards his chest, but Tien pushed him away. Gohan flipped head over heels before coming to rest, balancing lightly on his toes and fingertips in a low crouch. He started to rise but ducked back down again when Tien went to kick where his torso would have been. Gohan twisted so his back was on the ground, leaving him vulnerable for an instant, but not giving Tien enough time to take advantage of it. He swiped his legs into Tien's one leg that was still on the ground. Tien quickly lost his balance and fell to the concrete, giving Gohan the time he needed. Both fighters pushed themselves up to a standing position.

_He's so tiny, and fast; he's hard to hit. There's almost nothing to hit, and what little there is moves too quickly to land a solid blow!_ Tien groaned inwardly. This was going to be tougher than he thought.

Roshi commiserated with Tien, understanding exactly how he felt. Last tournament he had fought Goku, who also offered a small target… and he was half again Gohan's size!

The 21st Tenkai Boudakai 

Year 749

Chun and Goku panted as they separated and studied each other, looking for a hole in the other's defense. They had been fighting for four hours, yet neither would forfeit the match, and the championship. Both were equally exhausted, having long ago run out of tricks and energy needed to make Kamehamehas. They had at last agreed to go back to simply fist-to-fist, martial arts.

_But how am I supposed to beet him? He's just a puny torso and stubby little legs. That's it!_

"Goku, what do you say to one last charge?"

"Okay."

They ran silently at each other; too out of breath too scream a challenge. Jackie lifted his leg to ready a kick; Goku followed suit. Chun had been counting on that.

They hit each other directly in the face. Spit flew out of their mouths and they both crashed to the hard concrete below. Mike had no choice.

"Under the rules, I have to start counting," he explained to the crowd.

"One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten! A double knockout, ladies and gentlemen! In ordinary circumstances, both would be disqualified, but the Supreme Martial Arts Tournament cannot end without a winner. So, I believe, the first one to rise to their feet and declare themselves the champ, is the victor."

Goku had struggled to his feet, inching his way up, while Chun still trembled on the ground, out of energy.

"I…" Goku tilted forward but regained his balance. "I… am the world… champi-"

Goku fell backwards in a faint.

"Oh, so close, but I'm afraid we cannot accept incomplete syllables. Now Jackie Chun's going to give talking a try!" Chun had made it to his feet.

"I am the world… martial arts…" Jackie lurched on his feet. "Champion! I am the champion! I am the champion!"

He cavorted on the stage, the elation of winning making up for his lost energy, giving the victory sign. He looked at Goku, who was opening his eyes.

"Did I win it Mister Jackie?"

"No, son, I'm afraid you didn't."

"Oh, darn. I really wanted to."

_I'm sorry, Goku. The only advantage I had was that my legs were longer, so I was able to deliver more of a blow. It was a cheap trick, but it worked. Now you'll keep training as hard as ever, in hopes of beating 'Jackie Chun',_ Roshi thought with relief. If Goku or Krillian had won, there was a great chance they would have become complacent. But now, they would keep going with everything they had.

"Somehow," Roshi said aloud. "I don't think that would work against Gohan."

He turned his attention back to the fight at hand.

When Roshi was lost in his memories, Gohan and Tien had continued to duke it out. Tien had an ugly new black and blue mark on his shoulder, and Gohan sported a small bruise over his eye. He jumped and threw a punch at Tien's chest, which connected, but put Gohan close enough for Tien to swipe at him painfully from the side. Gohan kicked at Tien's left hip on the way down and pushed off, twirling over the tri-clops head to kick at his back.

Tien whirled to face him and blocked the kick with his arm. The resounding blow rang painfully in the spectator's ears.

Tien suddenly backed up. He recalled Gohan's fight with Roshi and not once had the kid powered up an energy attack, although the old man had used several. While he had summoned up a great deal of energy on impulse, he had done nothing with it. Tien was willing to bet Gohan could not control it, and certainly lacked the skill needed to create a Ki attack.

He smirked and powered up. It would take a powerful blow to take Gohan out, even though his power was instinctive. There was an immediate rise in Tien's Ki.

_What's he powering up for? It's an energy attack but which one?_ Gohan wondered.

'_Spectators, judges_,' Tien spoke into their minds telepathically. '_I'm about to use a blinding tactic. Please close your eyes…now!'_ "Solar flare!"

Gohan was unprepared, having expected an attack, not a defense. Blinded, he ignored the stabbing pain in his eyes, stretching out with his energy. Even so, he could not help but cover his eyes with his hands, as though to block out the light. He knew it wouldn't help.

Normally, Tien wouldn't have bothered to warn anybody, but he needed the judges to see his attack so he wouldn't be disqualified. He readied his hands in a triangle, with Gohan at its focus. It was the strongest energy attack in Tien's arsenal. And he had to make sure Gohan couldn't see it coming or he might counter.

"Tri… Beam… Attack!"

A tidal wave of energy washed over the ring, to the unsuspecting Gohan. He quickly crossed his arms in front of himself, gathering energy to erect a shield. But he had no warning except what he sensed and heard, and it might not be enough…

Tien waited for the smoke to dissipate to the judges could start the count down. He was confident in his victory. There was no way Gohan could still be conscious after that attack.

The Stands

Goku, Krillian, and Yamcha had joined Bulma and the gang in the stands. Roshi had also joined them after disappearing for a while, in Gohan's first match.

"Ahh… Gohan…" Krillian said. "Is he going to be alright? That was really low, and that attack far too powerful. You don't think… Tien killed him, do you?"

"No, I don't think so. Knocked him out, maybe," Roshi replied.

"Nah, I think you're wrong, Master Roshi. Gohan's okay," Goku contradicted his master.

"What do you mean? I know the kid's strong, but even so…" Yamcha countered.

"It's just a feeling I have. This… tingling feeling in the back of my mind… I just know he's far from out, that's all."

"Well, I'm willing to take Goku's word on it," Bulma interjected.

Oolong sputtered. "I hope so, cause I have another bet to win!"

They sweat-dropped and returned their gaze to the pillar of smoke in the middle of the arena, silently urging it to dissipate.

Tien sat back on his heels, relaxed, a smile on his face. Then his brow creased and he lurched to his feet. There was a shadow behind all that smoke… no; that was impossible…

Gohan stood there, not even scratched! Tien quickly readied himself for another bout of fighting, but not knowing how much he had to give. The Tri-beam attack took so much energy…

Gohan's right hand pulled away from his torso, a strange light emitting from it… No, it was coming from in front of it. Gohan was readying an energy attack. He threw it with such speed Tien had no time to dodge. He crossed his arms and hoped for the best… when he was suddenly alight in the air, flying out of the ring.

He landed on the grass with a thud. _Amazing.__ He didn't even need much time to gather it, no words to help him concentrate! Was he toying with me the whole time? _Somehow, in spite of Gohan's obvious control and power, Tien didn't think so.

It was then that Tien noticed a slight roaring in his ears. Wait, that wasn't his ears… that was the crowd gone wild. They were cheering for Gohan _and_ him. _I guess I didn't do so badly after all._

Gohan pulled Tien to his feet and they shook hands to tumultuous applause.

**(A/N) **I just wanted to say, I have no idea if the dialogue in Roshi's flashback was accurate. I had to pry it completely from memory, as I was unable to find a script on the net. If anyone happens to know the script I'd appreciate it if they put it in a review. I'd gladly change the chapter to accommodate it.


	11. Ch 10

The Corridor of Time

By Mara Roberts

Chapter 10 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the movie Miss Congeniality. For those who have seen the movie, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about without even having to read it.

The Supreme Martial Arts Tournament

The Fighters' Dining Hall

All the tournament participants were joined at one dining table, celebrating each fighter's effort and skill, sitting peacefully at a meal. As usual, Goku and Gohan were inhaling their food at an impossibly fast pace.

"I swear; they're not even human!" Bulma exclaimed, exasperated.

Mie smirked. Gohan was too busy eating to notice.

Yamcha studied Roshi over his plate. The Turtle Hermit was barely picking at his food. "Master, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I just have something on my mind."

Tien had a thought, and realized Roshi's discomfort likely stemmed from the two of them. "Has it something to do with us? Would you like us to leave?"

"Yes, it has to do with you. And no, I enjoy your company."

"Then what is it, Master Roshi?" Chaotzu inquired.

Roshi put his fork down. "Just how did you two ever bow to so false a Master as Crane? I don't understand it. You seem pure-hearted enough."

"We owed Crane a great debt…" Tien began, then hesitated. He looked at his friend and closest companion, Chaotzu. Chaotzu nodded reassuringly, telling him to continue. Yamcha thought this strange; he had thought Tien leaded the twosome.

Tien took a moment to organize his thoughts, then started his tale. "Chaotzu wasn't always a fighter, and I hadn't always been a thief…"

The Empire of Szukah 

"Emperor, Szukahla, our blessed capital, is under attack. I ask permission for the imperial armies to surround the palace and halt any intruder attempting to take your life, my beloved emperor!"

The young emperor looked down from his throne, a simple piece carved of wood. He was not one for overly ornate. The throne was elegant in the fineness of its craftsmanship. Yes, think of the chair; better than thinking of the genocide his people had suffered. All who lived had fled here as the Szaybahn armies advanced. Their own soldiers were poor defense.

He pondered, and smiled. "Permission denied, general."

"But, m'lord!"

"A leader is the servant of the people. Open the doors and let them find sanctuary. Then you may surround the palace and guard it, for you shall be guarding the empire's most sacred treasures – its people."

"But, Lord – anyone can sneak through! It will be a small matter for an enemy to steal and garb himself in the clothing of your people. How can I guarantee your safety, Lord?"

"My loyal guard can protect me from all threats, nor am I entirely defenseless."

The guard glanced up, dubiously. Emperor Chaotzu was but a child of ten, and he scarcely believed that the Lord had any sort of telepathy despite the stories, any more than his mother had – rest her soul! – though there were similar stories about her. At least Tien was here to guard him; he was truly a skilled and courageous warrior, despite his own youth. Tien was a scant fifteen years, but he was able. He would have surprise in his favor, when battle came.

The guard left, unable to do anything but obey.

"He doubts you, Emperor."

"I am aware of this, Tien. Was it not I who taught you to read the mind like a book?"

"Yes, Lord."

"Why do you shield your mind from me?"

"I do not wish to disturb you, Emperor."

"Do so anyway."

Tien reluctantly disclosed his mind to Chaotzu. The young emperor saw great worry there, to match an equally great enemy.

"You do not believe we can win."

"No, lord. Out soldiers cannot match them. We have long lived in peace; none have seen war for eight generations."

"This is true, and warning came to late. We can only do our best, and I shall send for help. Tien, will you ride for it? Summon help quickly; I know you can do it."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I know what you are planning, emperor. You are planning on sparing my life because I am your friend, and you want me to live. So while I go for help you stay behind and die when the Szaybahn slaughter your people. I will not do it. If any are to ride for help, it shall be you. No one would suspect a child of being an emperor; we kept up propaganda that your father yet lives."

"I will not abandon my people."

"And I will not abandon you. _You_ are my people. Please tell me you understand."

Chaotzu nodded. "I do. I truly do. But we must prepare. Which regiments remain?"

Chaotzu and Tien talked long into the night, discussing strategy and found one suitable for their needs. Perhaps, if this many soldiers were placed here by that time…at most they could hold for a few days.

_If only we could make treaty with them,_ Chaotzu wished. But the terms were too harsh. If Chaotzu surrendered his people would be enslaved; there were no other terms. Chaotzu had tried – without Tien knowing, no easy feat – to offer his own life in exchange for his people's freedom. But the Szaybahn refused. It was so strange. Once they had been great allies, and better friends. _Why did they suddenly turn on us?_ Chaotzu cried out to the gods. _Why, when we have done nothing to them?_

Days passed, nights fled. Food and water had to be carefully conserved. Chaotzu had sent out messengers – young children all, not truly expecting any sort of help to arrive in time. In small groups he arranged for his people to escape through the mountain passes none but the royal families knew of. It was only a matter of time until an enemy spy found them, and they had no time for security if the people were to flee in time. Chaotzu worried and did his best to cloud the Szaybahn minds. It was as though they were being blocked, or protected from some higher being. No, that felt wrong. But Chaotzu knew in his heart that a powerful psychic was aiding them. In time the enemy would realize a fellow psychic dwelled among the Szukah. More time would pass until he realized the emperor was one that psychic and dug out all his inner thoughts instead of the lies he kept on his surface-mind.

Days passed, then hope arrived.

"M'lord Emperor!" a young boy called out, only twelve. _Only _twelve, Chaotzu thought with a grin. _A whole two years older than me!_

"Yes, my son, what troubles you?"

The boy gasped then crouched before Chaotzu in a bow. "Nothing, Lord, but good news! I have found a rescuer. These two gentlemen are fierce warriors, lord. I saw them battle with mine own eyes! Fierce as lions, they are!"

The boy's eyes shone in excitement as he recalled their battle. Chaotzu delved into his mind, scanning the battle through the lad's eyes.

"The took out twenty soldiers apiece as though they were nothing!"

"And who are these great and deadly men, my son?"

"Sir Tou Pai Pai and Sir Crane, m'lord."

"Bring them here."

"Yes, Lord!" The boy hurriedly left the room. Chaotzu frowned – two men with such strength? It seemed very unlikely. But Chaotzu had learned in his short years nothing was impossible. Perhaps Fate had sent his kingdom a second chance. He would see these two men and test them. He could not entrust them with his peoples' lives until he could trust in them but also in their ability.

The boy reentered the throne room, followed by two men. "Lord, might I present Sir Tou Pai Pai and Sir Crane."

"It is an honor to meet you both," Chaotzu said courteously.

"Yes, Lord. But let us get down to business. We will save the nation Szukah, but for a price," Crane began.

"And what price do you require?"

"We are not sure yet, Emperor. When we see what you have to offer, we shall set a price, if it suits us," Tou Pai Pai said arrogantly.

Chaotzu's eyes glittered. These were mercenaries, but what they asked was not unreasonable, merely undoable. Everything had gone into protecting Szukah. He had little left to offer.

"I have gold and valuables-"

"Which mean nothing to us," Tou Pai Pai interrupted.

Crane looked around. "I'll tell you what, Emperor. We will save your people, and choose our price. Time is of the essence, I believe. You need to decide quickly."

"And you could take anything? I think not. You may have none of my people as slaves, nor what food and water that is needed for life. We retain the minimum required for a year's sustenance and harvest, with some surplus on both counts. I will not free my people from one group merely to be entrapped in or starved by another for the sake of debt and gratitude."

"Very well, such must be sufficient," Crane sounded annoyed. "Let us sign it in contract."

Chaotzu summoned Tien telepathically. He stepped out behind the curtains holding pen and parchment.

Chaotzu held up his hand, telling Tien to stop. He could have conveyed this mentally but he did not want these mercenaries to know of his abilities. "First, allow me to test you. Tien, will you oblique us in a demonstration with these two gentlemen?"

"Yes, Lord."

"Very well, Emperor. If you insist. We will not hurt your boy, forgive me – man, too badly."

Tien ignored the blatant insult and readied himself in fighting stance after setting the parchment before Chaotzu.

Crane attacked first. Tien barely had time to dodge, but was struck from behind by Tou. Soon all he could do was block and evade against these two deadly foes. When he attacked one, the other attacked him. He concentrated his efforts on Tou to see how they would react. He glimpsed a pattern from Crane and managed to evade a good many attacks before the man changed tactics to suit. Meanwhile, he hadn't landed a single blow to Tou. The man blocked everything he threw.

Tien braced himself and leapt high in the air, aiming a kick at Crane's head, hoping for a momentary surprise advantage. It didn't work. Tou grabbed his ankle and slammed him to the ground, hard. He then went forward with elbow bent to attack his neck.

"Enough!" Chaotzu commanded. "Your skill is evident."

That was an understatement. Tien was bathed in a fine sheen of sweat while the other two didn't even pant or breathe more harshly. They hadn't exerted themselves at all.

"Perhaps," Tou strutted, "A demonstration against each other would be more effective."

"Such is not necessary. Here is the contract. My signature is here. YOU two may sign here and here, and Tien will sign to witness."

They signed the parchment and Crane and Tou Pai Pai went off to work, belittling their strategy as "good but ineffectual".

"To make a long story short, not only did they defeat the Szaybahn, but they attacked the nation and freed those of my people whom had been enslaved. In return they asked for two pupils to add to their school – myself, and Tien. Although I had tried to hide my abilities, Master Crane became aware of them. And both were impressed that Tien managed to last as well as he did. They pointed out that under the contract, only my people were protected, not myself. And of course, Tien was one of my people but he agreed to join the school so as not to leave my side," Chaotzu finished.

"And how did you become a part of the school? What I mean is, were any rites or inductions performed?" Mie queried.

"We were taken to a desert area and led into a strange building. I don't remember much else," Tien answered.

"Nor I."

"Well, that's quite a tale," Roshi said. "I'm sorry I dug so deep into your past. It is no wonder you joined the Crane School. But I still don't understand how you two became so twisted, despite your environment."

"I suppose Crane slipped past our mental defenses. It is the only answer I can think of, unless I am trying to hide from my own faults," the former emperor offered.

"No; you wouldn't hide from your faults. You'd correct them," Gohan offered.

"Thank you for your confidence in us," Chaotzu said.

Bulma yawned and stretched her arms. "It's late. It think I'll go to bed. You guys should too. We've got a big fight tomorrow."

"Yes. Good luck Gohan. May the best fighter win," Mie said.

"And to you. I wont hold anything back. I saw how you pummeled my fa-" Gohan cut off mid-word and pretended to yawn. He quickly finished his sentence: "My friend Goku."

Mie smiled but didn't seem to notice his slip. Gohan realized he must really be tired to nearly make such a mistake and he too, headed off for some shut-eye.

Gohan reached the room he shared with Krillian, Yamcha and Goku. Not bothering to turn on a light, he stumbled over to the bed nearest the window and pulled back the covers and made to crawl in.

"Nervous about the big fight?" the bed spoke.

Gohan blinked. Beds didn't speak. He reached over and turned on the lamp on the nightstand to find the bed already occupied. "Sorry. I didn't realize someone else was here. I thought everyone was still at dinner."

"I was sleepy so I came here. But I don't mind. So, how do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. What happens happens. I'll just do my best, and that's all I can do."

"Yeah, that's true. Do you really like fighting?"

"Well, I've never really battled for sport before today. It's so different. All the stress and fear is gone. I do my best, but I'm grateful I'm not pushed into doing _better_ than my best."

"You've been in real battles already?"

"Yeah."

"I've been in battles, too. They were fun."

"Fun? You mean you weren't afraid?"

"Why should I be?"

"Weren't you afraid you would lose?"

"No. I just did my best, that's all."

"But what if you lost. What would have happened?"

"I don't know. I've never lost before, in a real battle. I guess I'd just train to get stronger, next time."

"Don't you realize that if you lose a battle, there may never be a next time?"

"Then I'll die knowing I've done my best to protect my friends. I only fight people who hurt others."

"But if you fight to protect, you can't afford to fail. You're friends or whoever your fighting for will _die_. Don't you understand that?"

"Why are you so afraid? Death is a part of life. And if you can't defeat a powerful bad person, eventually someone will come along who can."

"And in that time, how many people will suffer?"

"Why are you so afraid?"

"You've never been pushed beyond your limits, have you? Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever faced an enemy so powerful, you knew you would never defeat him? And that when you failed, he would go after everything and everyone you love? That he would conquer and destroy, kill and enslave? And that anyone who had the potential to even topple that tyrant would be killed at birth or in childhood?"

"No."

"What would you do, in that situation?"

"I don't know… But I know what I wouldn't do."

"And what is that?"

"Give up."

Dawn crept over the windowsill to find an already awake Gohan, meditating in the early morning rays. He had been thinking about everything his father had said last night. If he hadn't given up against Nappa, maybe, just maybe his friends wouldn't have died. Not giving up was what had allowed him to win in the end against Frieza. Even though his friends and family were all off planet, they were still at Frieza's whim had the being survived. That made him desperate. And in turn, that desperation fueled his strength.

So long as he didn't lose hope, he could face and win any battle that life brought him.

"You know, you should really lighten up before a match. It's just for fun," Yamcha roused and said. With that, he threw a pillow at Gohan's face.

Which he dodged. Which then hit Goku. Who awoke, and starting throwing his pillows at Krillian, thinking the monk was the culprit. Suddenly pillows were flying everywhere. Finally, after a good ten minutes, the dust settled. The fight was over.

The end result? A room filled with feathers, pillowcases and laughing students of the Turtle Hermit School in various stages of dress.

The casualties? Thirty-eight pillows, four aching sides, three sore heads, and a bruised ego from when Master Roshi walked in getting feathers in his mouth when he tried to yell. He hadn't bopped Gohan though; but he promised to after his match.

Finally, the match was at hand. Gohan knotted his sash around his gi and stepped out into the sunlight. On the other side of the arch, Mie was doing the same.

Mike was out on the floor, hyping up the crowd – not that they needed it. Finally, he announced the contestant's names. They nodded to each other and walked calmly out to what would become their battlefield, and stood on opposite sides of the ring.

"Ready…" Mike hurriedly backed off the concrete. "Fight!"

Gohan and Mie crouched down and circled, probing for a weakness. They knew the other had power, and skill. It was a contest of wills. And then Gohan attacked, which surprised Mie because before he had always waited for the other to attack. Gohan had also noted that Mie had both attacked and defended herself on the opening bout of her two matches, so she was capable of both. He hoped to throw Mie off with his change of tactics, however slightly. In this match, every advantage would count.

If she was surprised, she recovered too quickly for anyone to notice. Gohan punched and Mie blocked with her left forearm. Gohan seemed to hover in midair. From that one move alone, the audience knew how grand a fight this would be. The noise resounded across the stadium, and a tiny fissure appeared in the concrete directly below where the two had met.

For several minutes there was a whirlwind of punches that the audience could only follow by watching cracks spider-out in the arena. The two stayed in one place exchanging blows that assaulted the ears before punching the other in the face and flying back a few feet. Neither smiled. Neither was even hurt.

Mie kicked high with her left to Gohan's neck. He ducked under and punched with his right at her stomach. She leaned back to dodge while bringing her left leg down on Gohan's shoulder. It struck and he used his right leg to swipe at Mie's to bring her to the ground. She hit and rolled and went to kick his legs, but he blocked with his right foot. She pushed off and back flipped back onto her feet while Gohan lunged with an attack. It grazed Mie's cheek but she caught his outstretched arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He managed to land feet first and grabbed her arms in a stranglehold. She tried to break loose by repeatedly jamming her elbows into his face, but he shifted his grip so her arms were trapped behind her back.

Mie suddenly pushed back with her feet so all her weight was on Gohan. He was startled and stumbled back, accidentally relaxing his grip on Mie's arms; just enough for her to "S.I.N.G."

She elbowed him in the solar plexus, hard enough to make him loosen his grip a little more. She quickly followed up by stomping on the inside step of his foot. He merely shifted it a bit to the side, as opposed to hopping up and down in pain as Mie had hoped.

Before she even completed the thought her fist came up and smacked him in the nose. His head jerked back from the force of it and he completely released her arms, so she went to hit him in the forbidden zone with her right fist while attacking his solar plexus again this time with her left elbow.

Gohan ignored the attack to his groin – if she completed it she would be disqualified, and he knew Mie was aware of this. It was a move to both distract and make him flinch away. Luckily for him, she stopped short when he didn't call her bluff, instead grabbing the offending elbow with both hands. She hit his thigh with her left fist while he trapped her right with his palm, holding her with one hand. Gohan brought his leg up and kneed Mie in the back, sending her sprawling a few feet, but she hopped back up in no time and phased out of sight.

Gohan didn't turn around, and instead put his arm out as though to block an invisible attack. And then Mie appeared, fist having connected with Gohan's arm.

The Stands

Roshi watched the battle with intense interest. The combatants' Ki had been steadily increasing since the first punch. Their energies were so enormous, mind-numbingly powerful. And Roshi could sense it was only the beginning of their power. Already they were almost more than ten thousand times stronger than Tien and Goku. Their power was just off the scale.

The Arena

Mie and Gohan danced around the ring, disappearing and reappearing at will, or so it seemed to the audience.

"Amazing, ladies and gentlemen! That's pure speed! They're moving so fast we can't even follow it, like those old magic tricks, the hand is quicker than the eye." Mike gulped, the chuckled nervously. "Of course, that was just the hand. Hey, guys, you haven't shown up for a while. Mind stopping for a bit so we can see you?"

Neither finalist heard him, but appear they did. Gohan's back was to the edge, and Mie was pummeling him with her fist. He blocked every one with his arms, ducked under her next blow and they phased to the middle of the ring.

They squared off against each other; then Gohan relaxed his stance. Mie knew better than to underestimate and attack, so she too relaxed.

"Enough of a warm up?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's take this fight seriously now."

"Fine by me," Mie replied and charged towards Gohan, but actually attacking with a Ki ball. Her arms had been behind her back so Gohan couldn't see it coming. Nevertheless, he deflected it. Mie continued to send Ki attacks his way as she ran towards him, and Gohan just kept knocking them into the air.

Mie was in close now and punched Gohan with her left fist, which he smacked out of the way and sent the Ki ball in her left hand flying into the air. They stayed still for a minute, smirking.

"Oh, no! That's going to hit a plane!" someone from the audience yelled.

The two looked up, terrified, before Gohan phased out and back again in the air, between the airplane and the Ki ball, sending it back to the ground in Mie's direction.

She sent a Ki around the one headed towards her and blocked that one with her hand. The explosion was enough to blind her, so she didn't see the other Ki attack headed back her way as well. It struck her in the torso, and she fell down, the floor cracking from the impact.

Gohan landed next to her and kicked her in the side, sending her off into the field surrounding the arena. Just in time her foot connected with the ground and she was back up, flying his way with a powerful double-fisted combination. As they exchanged punches they flew higher and higher into the air.

Gohan used the solar flare technique, which Mie countered with a reflection technique. Gohan turned around so as not to be blinded and was rewarded with pain blossoming on his right shoulder blade and singed gi, the results of a Ki attack. He quickly turned back to face Mie and saw another Ki ball headed in his path. He grasped it in his hands and used its momentum to flip fully in midair and send it back at Mie. She wasn't expecting it and it hit her in the cheek. She raised enough of a Ki shield to lessen the impact.

Gohan had flipped back down to the surface to avoid Mie's counter-attack, so she dove after him. He hit the ground and jumped back up. Their forearms collided in midair, but Gohan was tumbling back, having used very little power compared to Mie, and she followed intent on knocking him out of the ring. She grasped his shoulders with her hands and pushed down so he would land on the grass. He was perilously close when he grinned and punched up his Ki on the right side of his body, but not the other, so that they flipped and Mie hit the ground instead. Gohan quickly levitated so the judges would be clear on what happened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an upset! Mie has landed outside the ring, and thus young Son Gohan is the new Supreme Martial Arts Champ-iii-ooonn!!!

**(A/N)** Out of curiosity, does anyone know the real story behind Chaotzu and Tien? I remember reading from several sources that Chaotzu was an emperor, so how did he end up where he did? And what about Tien?


	12. Ch 11

**The Corridor of Time**

**B****Y M****ARA R****OBERTS**

**Chapter 11**

Oolong was ecstatic about winning the bet of 800 zeni. "Now that weirdo owes _me_ 400 zen! I can't wait to collect. Where is that guy anyway? He isn't holding out on the payments is he? C'mon, lets go look for him."

For lack of anything better to do, Bulma accompanied Oolong, interested about this desert guy. _Yamcha's__ from the desert, and he's really, really cute! I wonder if this stranger is cute, too. _Out of mild curiosity she asked him how his first gambling trip had gone.

"Terrible," he replied.

At The Casino 

Several months earlier

/'Yamcha took me to this new place, called the Kamehameha. He thought the name sounded interesting. Anyway, as soon as we arrive a gaggle of girls surrounded us, attracted surely by my looks, but I threw Yamcha a bone and gave the girls to him. So there I was, all by my lonesome…/**(****1)**

The inside was dim, but not run down. It was lively with excitement, the hustle and bustle of the crown, the thrill of a dice roll, the flip of the cards. A jazz band played loudly at the far end of the entrance. People were congregated at the tables, slots and bar. Few were unoccupied. Oolong spied Yamcha and his horde of females having a few toasts. _And they call _me_ a pig._

Oolong wandered over to the card tables to a game of poker. He thought he could handle that and asked to be dealt in next hand. He sat down, got out his chips and began to play. He was winning – beginners luck, he was assured by the others, but Oolong knew it was his innate skill and had finally been revealed. Too bad there weren't any ladies in a quiet, secluded room where they could play stri-

"Deal me in, please," a raspy voice was heard from under a cowl. He was garbed in a multitude of desert robes. A nomad, obviously. Things went downhill from there for poor Oolong.

/"I mean all of a sudden, this weird little guy from no-place, started kicking my rump! He looked like a cheat; he was swathed in these really bulky desert robes and it was hot in there! I felt like I was turning to bacon, being fried in my own perspiration. I guess the A/C musta broke, but I tell you it didn't seem hot until he sat down. Anyways…/

Oolong started to sweat; he was in debt four hundred zeni. There was no way he could pay that amount! The nomad stood as though to leave. Oolong began to feel desperate.

"Say, friend," the stranger began. "I was wondering if you knew of any other form of betting. Fights, perhaps. I've always loved a good fight between strong warriors."

Oolong brightened at the prospect. He knew exactly how to turn this deal around. "Well, the Supreme Martial Arts Tournament is coming up a few months from now. We could bet on that. Double or nothing, what do you say?"

"You mean those weak human fighters?"

"Weak! They aren't weak. Why just last tournament they were shooting light beams at each other and going invisible and moving faster than anyone in the crowds could see. Weak, hah! Not by the hairs of my chiny-chin-chin!" Oolong responded, quoting the old rhyme.

"Light beams? Do you mean energy attacks?" The stranger looked up with interests. His eyes pierced the darkness of his hood, burning Oolongs very core. He felt like he was loosing himself in those eyes. He fought to maintain control. A wave of dizziness passed and he was himself again.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

"The bet is satisfactory. I look forward to these fights."

"…But the whole thing was kinda freaky. It was like he could read my mind every hand, there's no way anyone could be that good at poker! At any rate, I'm now debt-free! In fact, he owes me 400."

Mie entered the conversation. "That's a very interesting story. Thank you for sharing it with us." _And thank you, Oolong, for filling me in. That was the last piece of the puzzle. It answers everything,_ Mie thought.

Mie got up and stretched her arms.

"I think I'll go for a walk," she said before walking to the door. She looked back at Gohan and caught his eye, gesturing with her head for him to follow. Curious, Gohan got up and walked out as well.

Gohan caught up to Mie and they walked in silence for a while, taking in the beauty of the starry night sky and cool air. Then Mie started talking.

"Once there was a great warrior, known as Gohan, a sprightly young man full of kindness and purity. He had heard of a strange, unnamed evil plaguing his hometown. People were suddenly turning on each other for little or no apparent reason. He sought to find the cure, which he believed would be the destruction of a nameless and unknown foe. For surely someone had to plant the seeds of discord in his peaceful village.

"And so he set out, and on this quest his strength grew everyday. The wizard Bibidi began to fear, for it had been he who set the evil upon his land. He did not fully understand the limitations of humans just yet and fully believed the warrior Gohan could gain great strength and overcome him. From the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi he had learned the makings of Ki and energy, and how they could be used to further strength. He saw and experienced first hand how one could force their way into another's mind with a special sort of Ki, called Psi. He started putting pieces together, learning how through different mind-channels one would be able to influence another, and in time learned how to control another's will, though of course he never used this knowledge. Gohan became convinced it had been some sort of Ki manipulation that had turned his home into a pit of evil. And so it had been. He studied energy and learned how to right people's Ki to how they had willed it.

"He went home with his newfound cure and began to help the village people. It wasn't easy; all resisted him mightily. With newfound strength from this foreign evilness Gohan had to face many horrible battles. Only through his purity did he gain strength necessary to defeat his possessed friends. He startled them when he spoke of love, for the possessed needed to resist, if only slightly the strange and evil power if Gohan was to deliver them from this evil. And one by one, he did so. His village was saved, and the people were relieved to be free."

Young Gohan was silent, mulling over Mie's words. Why was she telling him this? And how could she know any of it? Was it even true? Mie continued.

"Gohan was still greatly worried. Whatever had hurt his people so was still out there, and could come again, or cause great harm elsewhere. He found Bibidi, and Bibidi was defeated. Gohan continued to wander for many years, years that spanned into decades, until he found a little baby boy in the wilds of the forest and finally settled down to raise him, planning give his quest to future generations."

Gohan had realized Mie hadn't said just who had defeated this Bibidi, merely implied that it had been his grandfather, Gohan. Why would she do that? Did someone else defeat the wizard?

"However, as if often the case, sons grow up to be as evil as their fathers, and Bibidi did have a son. His name is Babidi. It was Babidi that set the evil upon Chaotzu's realm, by plaguing the minds of the Szaybahn, and turning them against their oldest allies. He sent his henchmen, Crane and Tou to search for the strongest warriors they could find and bring them back. And so they did so, bringing back Tien and Chaotzu. It was under his influence that both did such evil deeds. I freed them of Babidi earlier. You probably noticed a subtle change coming over Tien's Ki when he was in the ring and he fought it off. I helped him; in fact I had freed Tien and Chaotzu earlier during the qualifying rounds."

"So that's what I sensed! I felt someone's Ki raise slightly, but it wasn't long enough for me to get a lock on."

Mie nodded at Gohan. "I knew you had sensed me, and was uncertain if you were good, evil or perhaps controlled. I didn't dare let you find me again.

"Wouldn't it be hard to free a person's mind? I'm sure such tasks must be very difficult and mentally draining."

"Were the situation different I would not have been able to help them at all. The victim must first want to be freed, and Babidi's hold had been weakened over the years. He had never sought to strengthen his hold until today that he have might use them. The fact that both of them are pure-hearted helped me greatly as well."

"Could you free Tou and Crane?" Gohan inquired.

"No. They are truly evil, and had willingly accepted the yoke of enslavement in return for the power they sought. Of course, they did not fully realize the price they must pay, but I believe they would have agreed to it anyway."

"Is freeing Tien and Chaotzu what changed their personality?"

"Yes, it was. This is their true self. They are both good people."

"Were they the only ones manipulated by Babidi?"

"No, nor was Babidi the first to manipulate people."

"Bibidi? You already told me about Grandpa's village." Gohan didn't even realize his slip, and Mie said nothing of it.

"No, I was speaking of the demon, Piccillo."

Gohan was flabbergasted. How could anyone know about Piccillo? He hasn't shown up yet! "Wha… what?"

"When Bibidi first came to Earth the Kai's fought with him and imprisoned Majin Buu so he could not harm anyone else. Majin Buu was the wizard's greatest and most terrible creation. He destroyed solar systems and galaxies… I won't go on. Eventually due to complications from his battle with the Kais, Buu was so weakened he was sealed in an energy ball. Bibidi planned to gather pure hearted energy so he would regain his strength. Thus, Earth became his next target. Fortunately for everyone the remaining Kais managed to catch up to Bibidi and banished him to the far corners of the realm. They would have killed him save they were worried that doing so would awaken Majin Buu. We know now that was not the case, but a wise precaution considering how little they did know."

_We?__ Who's this 'we'? Is she a Kai?_

"Yes, I am the granddaughter of the Supreme Kai. And I'm telepathic. But first before you ask any questions, allow me to finish my story." Gohan quieted and she went on.

"Bibidi made his way to Earth at an inconvenient time for Kami. His ship was emitting search rays so he could locate Majin Buu. These rays interfered with Kami's spaceship, sending him crashing to Earth. It was ironic – his parent **(2)** had sent him to Earth to escape Majin Buu, as Namek would have been the next target, and here he runs smack into him **(3)**.

"Bibidi sensed Kami and planted a seed of darkness within him, hoping to use Kami later if needed. Kami fought back, and when he became Guardian, spew out this evil, which called itself-"

"Piccillo. Piccillo is Bibidi's creation?" Gohan interrupted. "How horrible! Can Babidi still manipulate him?"

"Probably, as he is Bibidi's essence."

"Oh, no…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that."

Gohan looked up in relief. Mie kept talking.

"Anyway, around that time, give or take some centuries…" Mie blushed, "I was training with my father, and erm… made a slight mistake. That's why I'm here to correct this one. To make up for my error and to learn from it."

"I'm here because of you?"

"No. The two instances are unrelated. Mostly," Mie amended. Gohan looked at her, and she thought he was accusing her of wrongdoing.

"I was only seven! I didn't mean to interfere with space-time, but it all worked out for the best anyway so it doesn't matter and don't look at me in that tone of voice!" she yelled, words tumbling out, speaking in a rush before she slapped him on the jaw.

Mie was blushing more fiercely than ever. _Boy, whatever she did she's pretty embarrassed. What sort of look was I giving her?_

Mie stood straight and cleared her throat. "Anyway, there was that whole Gohan Sr. vs. Bibidi thing, then Babidi took over."

Mie sorrowed at some inward thought then plunged on, looking at him with soulful eyes. "You know that Goku trampled his grandfather when he transformed. What you don't know is that Babidi was able to control your father is his animalistic state and forced him to kill Gohan. Your father was completely unaware of this, and very much possessed until the night was over.

"Babidi had wanted revenge for his father's death." Mie finished.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"After observing you I realized you were the boy from the further down the timeline whom I was sent to retrieve."

"You were sent to bring me back?"

"Something like that."

Gohan glanced at her as they completed a circle around the tournament grounds. Dawn was breaking over the horizon. The rising sun illuminated Mie's face.

"Babidi is still at large." Mie turned and looked Gohan square in the face. The wind bushed her hair across her face before she pushed it back behind her ear. She turned to Gohan and pined him down with a serious look. He stopped what he was going to say when he saw her eyes.

"Mie…"

She shook her head, silencing him. "Gohan, I need your help."

**To Be Continued… **Be on the lookout for the second part of the Bibidi, Babidi. Buu Chronicles, entitled: **Time Distorted**. Enjoy, and please review! (I have only three more chapters left to write, so how fast it comes out is dependent on writer's block and free time).

**(1)** Oolong's voice is overlaid against the flashback.

**(2)** Nameks (if I understand correctly) are neither male nor female and give birth through eggs. I only know what I have read from DBZ sights and other fanfictions when it comes to the Namekian species. Regardless, for this fic they are neither gender, though decidedly masculine without actually being male. Also, I will no longer type up definitions as I lose my train of thought when I make these little notes. I'm only doing them now to clarify the plotline and writing style.

**(3)** This is sort of like Superman, only Krypton exploded naturally. Namek was actively threatened. The only reason it escaped unscathed was because of the Kais. They had fought and weakened Buu, so he went to Earth to gain energy. Am I being repetitive?


	13. Review Responses

It's unlikely I'll respond anymore, now that this story is done. Pt. 2 will be posted as a separate story. I hope it lives up to your expectations and maybe even exceed the quality of this fic. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the effort. Even though I won't be respoding anymore, I would still love to get reviews – I'll read every one!

**Chapter 1 Review Responses:**

Lara – you were my first review. Thank you for supporting me, encouraging me, and acting in the unenviable position of my muse. (I tend to yell a lot).

Freyr Van'ir – you were my first real review (I kinda asked Lara to give me one). Your review inspired me to write, well, I forget which scene, but it got me over my writer's block! Thanks, and here's my story.

TAK – awww, thank you!

Deanine – thank you for the advice.

Dawnatella – I appreciate both the compliment and the warm welcome.

Lynx the Tormenter – I hope my story lived up to your expectations. I finally updated, aren't you happy?

Calumongal – thank you, for both the detailed explanation and for the luck.

Haze Tax – Hope you enjoyed this.

CW – You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome. Who's Lord Slug? Is that movie a part of the DBZ saga?

Tocole – Thank you! And I'm sorry I didn't update last week; college has kept me so busy I completely forgot!

**Chapter 2 Review Responses**

I didn't get any. I realize that since I changed the format of my story, doesn't see editing a chapter as an update, so my story failed to jump to the head of the line like it should have. I missed out on a whole week's worth of reviews! So please, go back and review it for me! This space looks so lonely compared to the Prologue.

**Chapter 3 Review Responses**

Wolf – Thank you!

Rav – did you read my story, of just skim it? Cause questions 3 through 6 were all answered in context, and the others will be answered shortly. Admittedly, I don't go much into detail on number 2.

Meeh – thanks so much for your kind words and your respect. I decided to do this because I was so fed up with stories going on hiatus and never returning; it just wasn't fair. If ever I'm going to leave this story I promise I will proved a detailed summary of what I would have done. In fact, the only difference between my summary and how the actual story would have turned out will be the lack of small, insignificant details that make a description into a story.

K1K – I'll update next week. Actually, I'll update every Friday, so hopefully it'll be up and available every Saturday.

**Chapter 4 Review Responses**

Marshmellow13Dragon – I hope this chapter answered your question: The corridor Gohan went down is called The Corridor of Time. Hm, you're right about the title. This is the only place it applies. While the Corridor is important as it gets Gohan to the past, it doesn't do much else. I guess I just kept that as title because when I named the fic, I had only written a few chapters. The idea of the Corridor is actually what spawned this fic, but its role is very minor. If I think of a title I like better (or if you supply one) I'll consider changing it. As for Gohan's hair, you can imagine it any way you want. But if you check out my Ch. 04 teaser, I think you'll be pleased. As for Super Saiyjin, you'll have to wait and see! (So will I – I keep changing my mind!) But I feel Gohan was so close to transforming when fighting Frieza (especially after he killed Dende, I think it was) but Piccillo held him back. Gohan arrived sometime after the first tournament and before the second. Gasp! I'm on your favorites?!? (Jumps for joy – literally) Yay!!!! I love you, thank you SO much!

KIK – thanks! I did this cause I hate not seeing an update for a story in months. That, and when I first started reading fanfiction, I stumbled across a Smallvile fic 'The Lost' by Deanine (now called Mere Mortals). She updated every week, and I liked that a lot, so I decided I would do that too f ever I posted a story.

Haze Tax – thank you so much for your compliments! I have completely lost perspective on what's good in this story because I've seen stories so much better. In this one, I can only see what's wrong. I guess it's true – we are our own worst critic. I'm glad I'm not disappointing anybody.

Geminia – Who are you? (Well, actually, I'm asking what are you like and what you liked about my fic but that seemed a little too long to start out with). While you didn't submit a review, thanks a bunch for putting me on your author alert! I really, really appreciate it.

**Chapter 5 Review Responses**

Marshmellow13Dragon – You're welcome. By the way, your roadrunner shirt… It wouldn't happen to be mostly navy with a lime green rectangle on the front, on in that rectangle is Road Runner's face, with the words 'Smarter, faster, better,' below it, would it? Cause if so, we have the same shirt. LOL.

Rogue 1615 – I'm glad you like the story and that you agree with me about the series. I've never seen GT, but at the end of Z when Pan fought at the tournament… I saw what Gohan was like and I hated it.

DBZ Chick1 – Your wish is my command.

Geminia – Thanks for the compliment. I've really lost perspective on whether the writing for this story is good or bad, so I really appreciate the ego boost.

Marbus – If I interpreted your poem right, you now have chapter 4, and, um, what does 'grammar full review was this' mean?

Hunt – Thank you! I'm glad to know I'm improving.

**Chapter 6 Review Responses:**

Marshmellow13Dragon – You'll have to wait and see! And I did read the whole review. (I mean, really, if I could read everything Calomungal wrote, what makes you think I wouldn't read yours?)

**Chapter 7 Review Responses:**

Marshmellow13Dragon – You have been the only one to respond to my last two chapters (at their initial posting) and are by far my most faithful reader. I hereby dedicate this chapter to you. .

DBZ Chick1 – Thanks so much for reviewing, and I hope your family is doing better.

Jolreal – Thank you for the compliments! I aim to please.

**Chapter 8 Review Responses:**

Subway Saiyan – I only created Mie because I did not see any suitable characters from the series I could have used in her place instead. I did not like Grand or Elder Kai, so I simply added on to the family tree. Do you not like original characters? I love them, so long as they aren't the main character of a fanfiction and don't replace a canon character as a love interest. (And you don't need to worry about that – she's filling a foster big sister role for Gohan). Would you (or anyone) please point out my specific spelling/grammar errors? Even if they don't detract, I'd like them fixed. Are you maybe interested in being my beta? And thanks so much for the info and computer help! I changed my A/N to include a different question… Care to take a look?

Marshmellow13Dragon – hehehe, you shouldn't be so sure of yourself. Bwa ha ha! You made a pretty wrong assumption there. Can you find it before I post chapter 8? Dun deh dun dun… As for the dragon… uh… er… that actually holds no significance until The Bibidi, Babidi, Buu Chronicles Pt 2: Time Distorted (a working title). Stay tuned!

**Chapter 9 Review Responses:**

Marshmellow13Dragon – right on two out of three, and the third is a maybe cause I haven't made up my mind. Supposedly, Gohan was very close to SSJ during the Freezer saga. If so, then he was here, too. Your choice, I guess. And by the time I finished getting everything ready, it was actually closer to 1 A.M. I live on the east coast of the good ol' U.S.A. Is your time zone really that different? Or it could just be that can take up to 24 hours to upload a story… And of course you can advertise me! I'd love it if you did; that'd be so cool. Thank you thank you thank you thank you…

DBZ Chick1 – Welcome. I love your excitement; it's contagious. I feel hyper now. It's funny, I can eat bags and bags of M&Ms and not get a sugar high, but getting a review…

Rogue1615 – wow, you gave me two reviews, how sweet! LOL. Actually, it reminds me of the first review I made to a friend, and I clicked the submit buttom three times before the window disappeared, so she ended up getting three reviews.

Subway Saiyan – I feel the same way. While Mie isn't 'human', she is only in training, and still very young (by immortal standards anyway). So she isn't perfect; she makes mistakes. She's not in total control. But this'll be more evident in Pt. 2; I don't think I develop her much in Pt. 1. And for the main, it's an omniscient POV. And you've given me something to think on. I really hadn't thought of consciously developing a sibling relationship between Gohan and Mie, though that is how I thought of them. Hmm. As for Ten, I think I put my reason in chapter ten. The marionette is no longer on strings…

**Chapter 10**

Marshmellow13Dragon – You're abandoning your compatriots come Independence Day?!? Am I missing something here? Just kidding, and congratulations on the move! Gohan doesn't have his tail in my story because he didn't have it during the Freezer saga of the series. And what were you asking about Chi Chi? Goku was never dead, remember? (It's in Chapter 1) So how could he reach Yemma? Or do you mean as parents, are he and Chi Chi going to Otherworld to throttle Yemma? The reason Gohan wasn't hungry was because his matches weren't serious workouts for him. Keep in mind he is much more powerful than the younger versions of his friends. After all, he keeps up with them pretty well when they're older. Boarding school? Ouch. You must know exactly how I feel. Dorm life isn't so great, and I've only been here one night while writing this!

DBS Chick1 – Thank you! And, I'm sorry this update was late, even though I warned everyone. Please forgive me?

WTF – Nice moniker. And I only updated because I made a potentially very offensive mistake in my teaser chapter. I knew had that happened to me, I'd have been mildly upset. And you should know by now that unless stated otherwise, I update once a week, every Friday (or try to) so you shouldn't have expected another chapter so soon. And why did you say 'stop' as though I'd done this before? I hadn't (except when I first posted this fic for lack of understanding the system. I've stated several times I'm bad with a computer). Although I think your review was very rude, thank you for boosting my number. I'm glad to have heard from you and hope you will respond again, hopefully in a more polite way.

Jarole – thank you. And don't worry, Mie isn't as omniscient as she seems right now. (But it'll have to wait till Pt. 2, Time Distorted). I did that to add a bit of mystery around her. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story.

**Chapter 11 Review Responses:**

Marshmellow13Dragon – I'm so glad you reviewed! You were my only one, though I'm willing to let the newest bug to take the blame for that, since I'm sure all my faithful reviewers were distressed they couldn't review. You were right on some counts, but only some. I won't say which, but I will tell you that I won't be doing the Piccillo saga. For one, I've only caught a few episodes, and two, I want to move on the title part of the story - you know: Bibidi, Babidi, Buu? (now all we need is a fairy godmother and a handful of mice). I don't know if Oolong gambles in the series,. but he does in my story. What does masenko translate to, and what is SBC? I'm writing this on college time, so I can't say anything else. Bye!

Feral-beast – Thanks! And I'm sorry about the updates. I'm in college now, so they won't be as regular as they have been in the past. I try to update once a week, but as you can see, I missed last week.

ESSJGohan – I'm glad you liked it; I do my best.

**Chapter 12 Review Responses:**

Meeh – I'm sorry. I'll try to do better, But you know, I don't think I did it as many times as you implied. There was when I first used and messed up, and once when I made a potentially rude mistake on this page so I quickly fixed it and updated, and that's all I can think of. I am replacing by RR pages with the actual chapter each time I update, so I don't quite know what you're talking about. I'm sorry I'm annoying you somehow.

Marshmellow13Dragon – Wow, you're the only person who thinks I update quickly. Thanks! I'm so glad you liked the fight and conversation between Gohan and Goku. The Ms. Congeniality thing was the SING. (solar plexis, inside step, nose, groin – that is what it stands for, right?)

DBZ Chick1 – And here it is!

**A Shout Out To:**

Haze Tax, Lara Roberts, Freyr Van'ir, Marbus, Marshmellow13Dragon and SilentStardust for putting me on 'my favorites' list.

Also to Calumongal, Geminia, Marbus, Marshmellow13Dragon, emeraldragon, demonman21, KatinkaV and SilentStardust for putting me on their author alerts.

**Um…**** Question: **On newspaper columns, you know how the lines are both right and left aligned? I know how to do that on MS Word, but is it possible to transfer that to ? And is it possible to upload with color? I wanted to have a tournament board of who advances and what not in color like in the series, but it didn't work. I saw a Zorro story with color once ('A First Time for Everything: Boredom' by Robin4) but how do I get it?

A note to **anyone interested in beta-ing my story**. I need one. I had a few, but life got in their way, so there are a few ground rules I'm going to set for anyone who wants to apply.

1. I need one chapter a week to be beta'd. Prologue is already done, so I'd ask you to start with Chapter 1.

2. You need to have written and posted a story (in whole or in part) whose genre I'm familiar with, meaning: DBZ, Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Smallville, Zorro, Terminator, Harry Potter, Ender's Game, Spiderman, and Star Wars. I do have a passing acquaintance with Yu Yu Hakusho and X-Men, but I still find them confusing so I wouldn't recommend using that as your submission. But if that's all you have, go for it. Now, I also need you to specify which story you want me to judge you on, because I'll only choose a beta that I feel writes spectacularly wonderful, as in you-could-publish-a-book wonderful (yes, I'm exaggerating, greatly – Don't be scared! – but I do have high standards)

3. If you beta, I don't just want an overall commentary. In addition, I want specific remarks on grammar and spelling errors, weak plot areas or holes, if something is too unrealistic (even for DBZ) or just needs more explanation, or maybe even less, to tell me if my story's too predictable, too cliché, too anything… Because I want to make sure I'm predictable I'd like to hear your guesses on where this story is going after each chapter. To ensure you don't cheat (cause I sure would) I'll only send you one chapter at a time.

4. I don't just want flattery! I want constructive criticism, too. If you honestly find nothing, tell me specifically what I did right, so I can keep on doing it. I want someone who sees the holes I my story and tears it to shreds so I can make it better than ever before. (Tear gently, please)

5. I also need reliability. If I can get more than one beta I'm satisfied with, and none of you can do a chapter weekly, I can split it up and you guys can share the work. If I only get one good beta and you can eventually beta all my chapters, not as fast as I'd like, but still in a timely manner, then that's ok, too. I'll post unbeta'd and repost when I get the edited chapter.

6. Also, in making corrections, would you please not just fix spelling and grammar but tell me where the mistake was and what it was? You could even just type the correction in next to the mistake and highlight the correction or something. This way I'll know what kind of mistakes I make and try not to make them again as I write. If it's just a typo, or if you feel it really isn't important because it's minor, you could just correct it, I guess.

Honestly, I've only ever had one beta, and that was how she worked. I'm not familiar with any other systems of editing so I don't know if I'll like them or not. But, I am willing to give anything a try. So if you don't want to beta like I ask, but you do meet the other qualifications, I'll try your system and see how it suites. Sound good? Great! Please, please, please apply!


End file.
